La Domina
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Serena tiene una doble vida, de día es una simple empleada que trabaja en los archivos de una empresa multinacional, pero por las noches ella es "La Domina", una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y toma lo que quiere dentro de las paredes de "La Mansión", un club BDSM de renombre.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de**** H.C.** Helena C. ("Helena de Troya")

s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**OJO CHICAS ES ALGO FUERTE PERO ME ENCANTO LAS HISTORIA ES UN CAMBIO DE ROL PERO ME RECORDO EL AMOR QUE DARIEN Y SU ALTEREGO TUXIDO MAX POR SAILORMOON y ME RECORDO COMO ELLA TODA TEMEROSA SIEMPRE ERA FUERTE ANTE SALVAR A SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y CASTIGAR EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA**

**EL CONTENIDO ES MUY EXPLICITO Y CAMBIA ROLES DONDE DARIEN ES UN SUMISO Y SERENA SU DOM... ESPERO NO OFENDER y les guste la historia**

**Capítulo 1**

El nuevo jefe era un cerdo.

Darién Chiba había llegado como nuevo presidente de la junta hacía tres días y su vida ya era un infierno. No es que su trabajo en el archivo fuera muy importante, pero el nuevo imbécil había querido inspeccionar cada recoveco de la empresa y sus exigencias eran cada vez mayores.

Había estado moviendo archivos de un lado a otro durante tres malditos días. Si bien su trabajo como nuevo presidente se estaba extendiendo a ser una especie de interventor de los desbarajustes de la administración anterior, Serena no tenía por qué pagar el plato roto.

Afortunadamente era una obsesa del control y la organización y los archivos estaban en perfecto orden y condiciones, pero el bastardo estaba revisando cada uno de los tratos y acuerdos de los últimos cinco años, lo cual significaba que Serena tenía que desempolvar cajas y cajas de papeles de los estantes durante todo el día.

Lo peor era su secretaria, Beryl, una pelirroja súper delgada, altísima y atlética, que llamaba por el intercomunicador con aires de diva, exigiendo premura cada diez minutos.

La muy perra.

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta lo que era el archivo general de una empresa trasnacional?

¿Pensaban que sólo sería una gaveta con etiquetas en orden alfabético? Malditos todos. Si sólo uno de ellos se dignara a bajar allí sabría de los pasillos mal iluminados con estanterías del piso al techo llenas de cajas y carpetas.

Para colmo de males, no podía sentarse a tomar un café en el bufet de recepción sin escuchar a las administrativas babearse por el nuevo jefe. Bien, era guapo, lo reconocía. Pero tampoco como para cortarse los venas. Mediría como uno ochenta y pico, cabello negro –renegrido- y ojos azul oscuro que parecían sondear todo a su paso.

Bien, era un bombón de hombros anchísimos, pero era un maldito tirano.

Había acortado el horario de almuerzo, nadie se podía retirar antes de hora salvo por casos de enfermedad y siendo así, debía presentar certificado médico sin excepción.

Les estaba exigiendo a todos un redoble de esfuerzo para salvar a la compañía de la quiebra, y se había propuesto un plazo de un mes para solucionar la situación que el fallecido predecesor había ocasionado.

Serena subió al ascensor en el subsuelo para irse a casa después de interminables horas de arduo trabajo. Se sentía sucia y desganada. Se había pasado una toallita húmeda por el rostro pero su cabello era un desastre.

Solía llevar un alto rodete en la cabeza que retenía su largísimo pelo hasta la cintura, pero unas cuantas mechas se le escapaban a los lados de la cara. Su pantalón de gabardina negro de corte Oxford era lo más adecuado para pasar el día sobre una escalerilla, pero la camisa entallada blanca estaba bastante rosada en los puños. Se estaba colocando su chaqueta gris cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y el señor Chiba entró en él.

Obviamente no sabía quién era ella. Se limitó a saludarla con una inclinación de cabeza al entrar y la ignoró el resto del trayecto. "mejor así" pensó Serena.

Al llegar a la tercera planta, ella bajó, dirigiéndole un deferente "buenas tardes señor Chiba" sin mirarlo y fue a buscar a su amiga Molly de contaduría.

-¿Estás lista Sere?

Molly era su mejor amiga desde jardín de niños, la pelirroja bajita y regordeta genio de los números que hacía de su vida una delicia de risas e historias cómicas.

-Claro, es viernes y si no tengo un poco de acción este fin de semana, me voy a volver realmente loca.

-Bien, porque mi chico Neflyte habló con Zafiro el lunes, ¿recuerdas a Zafiro? No importa, verás: el primo de Zafiro, que no sé cómo se llama, es habitué del club. Él tiene un amigo de la universidad que estuvo fuera mucho tiempo y regresó a la ciudad hace poco. No conoce a casi nadie y está buscando hacer amistades. Según Zafiro, es la clase de chico que encaja en tu perfil. Claro que yo le dije que tú eres muy exigente, pero me pidió que al menos le permitiera presentártelo. ¿Qué opinas?

Serena la miró dubitativamente. Neflyte era un buen hombre, seguramente no se arriesgaría a presentarle a un idiota conociendo el carácter de Serena. Ella podría hacer su vida miserable muy fácilmente.

-No lo sé, creo que tal vez me daré una vuelta y le echaré un ojo. Luego veremos si vale la pena dirigirle la palabra.

-Bien, Neflyte estará contento. Zafiro fue muy insistente, él quiere una buena ama para el amigo de su primo, lo aprecian mucho.

-Como sea, pero mejor vayámonos pronto. Quiero llegar a casa temprano para prepararme. Esta noche quiero pasarla bien de todas formas.

La Mansión era una antigua casona colonial transformada en club BDSM. Sus socios se contaban entre lo mejor de lo mejor de la ciudad y la cuota mensual se llevaba gran parte del sueldo de Serena. Valía la pena la estrechez en la que vivía en su pequeño departamento de un ambiente, la ropa de segunda selección con que se vestía y la inexistencia de electrodomésticos tales como televisión, incluso radio.

Pero no le importaba. De todas maneras no tenía tiempo para televisión. Su departamento era para ir a descansar. Un dormitorio. Nada más. Sus únicos lujos eran sus trajes para jugar y sus "utensilios". Serena era una Dominadora respetada. En La Mansión todos la conocían desde hacía años. Era una Ama considerada y gentil. Muchos la buscaban pero a pocos aceptaba, no se acercaba a cualquiera.

Aunque no había tenido una pareja en su vida privada en mucho tiempo, sus encuentros se reducían a los de La Mansión exclusivamente desde que cumplió veinticinco años y Seiya arruinó su vida.

Serena entró a la ducha y se dio un rápido baño. Secó su cabello y lo rizó en dorados bucles desordenados que caían libremente sobre su espalda. Se puso un conjunto de encaje color melocotón y sus brazaletes de plata tipo romano. Para ir hasta el club usaba jeans y una blusa de seda vintage que compró en una feria hippie. Una vez dentro, se cambiaba y empezaba la fiesta. Allí ella era otra persona, allí no había nombres reales ni charlas de trabajo y nada que se relacionara con la vida personal más allá de las paredes del club. Allí no importaba lo sola que vivía en su pequeño departamento, ni el trabajo de mierda que tenía ni su insignificante sueldo o su inexistencia de conexiones. Allí ella era La Domina, apreciada por todos, una de las socias más antiguas y destacadas. Allí ella era reconocida.

Esa noche estaba lleno. El ambiente era de cortesía y sensualidad. Serena caminó entre la gente directo a la barra para tomar una bebida cuando los ojos de Darién la encontraron. Hermosa, absolutamente hermosa. Con su ondulado cabello como resortes de oro cayendo a los lados de su rostro, su cuerpo grácil moviéndose con seguridad esquivando la multitud. Vestía una túnica corta de seda color melocotón ajustada en la cintura por un cordón de plata trenzada que se cerraba sobre un hombro y caía en suaves pliegues sobre sus exquisitos muslos y su adorable pecho. Parecía una patricia romana sacada directamente de un fresco de algún artista renacentista. Se giró hacia su amigo Malachite con impaciencia.

-Mira- le dijo- ¿Quién es esa belleza envuelta en seda que viene hacia aquí?

Malachite miró disimuladamente por sobre su hombro y buscó con sus ojos el objeto del interés de su amigo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa apreciativa.

-Ah- dijo con placer- esa, mi amigo, es la dama de la que te hablé. Su reputación es tan impecable como su aspecto. Pero es una chica difícil… Veré si Zafiro consigue presentártela.

Darién se agitó en su silla. Con sólo verla, su entrepierna se había vuelto rígida en un minuto. Su rostro se le hizo familiar, pero no podía creer que la hubiese visto anteriormente. Hacía pocos días que había llegado a la ciudad y conocía a muy poca gente. La observó detenidamente mientras Malachite se alejaba en busca de su primo. Ella se sentó frente a la barra y saludó con una sonrisa al barman, éste depositó una copa de vino blanco frente a ella sin que se lo pidiese, por lo visto conocedor de las preferencias de la dama. Ella tenía una expresión tranquila, relajada. Su rostro tenía las perfectas proporciones de una escultura clásica, los pómulos, la nariz, la frente. Su túnica dejaba el hombro derecho descubierto, revelando una sedosa piel blanca como la crema batida que incitaba a deslizar la lengua sobre ella. El pensamiento agitó su pene y envió un escalofrío por su columna. La quería, quería que lo atara y mantuviera a su lado para lo que ella demandara. Quería sentarse a sus pies y dejarse hacer lo que fuera por ella. Quería ceder el control ante esa exquisita mujer que sabría qué hacer para llevarlo al placer de los dos. Su mente se llenó de imágenes eróticas que iban y venían con velocidad creciente, estaba perdido en sus ensoñaciones cuando la mano de Malachite sacudió su hombro.

-Bueno, veo que te has colgado. Déjame presentarte a unos amigos.- dijo Malachite

Darién observó a la pequeña pelirroja enfundada en cuero que sostenía una cadena de perro. En el otro extremo había un hombre grande, de casi dos metros de altura, parado un paso detrás de ella con una expresión risueña en la cara. Malachite los presentó como la Ama Molly y su esclavo Neflyte. A su lado estaba Zafiro, el primo de Malachite, vistiendo unos apretados pantalones de cuero y una camisa sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo.

Se saludaron con cortesía, especialmente a la Ama Molly. Darién bajó los ojos ante ella e inclinó su cabeza para la delicia de Molly.

-Excelente, veo que estás bien entrenado- dijo Molly complacida- Dime Darién, ¿estás casado?

-No Ama Molly, no lo estoy. Contestó obedientemente.

-Bien, no me gustaría que me engañaras. Te presentaré a La Domina, pero antes debo advertirte sobre los modales que debes mostrar en su presencia.- Darién la miró curioso- Primero, no te dirigirás a ella directamente sino en tercera persona, no le gustan las informalidades. Segundo, no te acerques demasiado, salvo que ella lo exija. ¿Entiendes?

Darién asintió con la cabeza, abrumado. Rayos, era una mujer difícil.

Molly continuó- Cuando ella se acerque, mantente en tu lugar y no oses tocarla o se enfadará, ¿comprendido?-

-Si Ama Molly.

-Buen chico.

Serena recorrió con la vista el salón, en la otra punta de la barra vio a Molly y a su chico Neflyte hablando con tres más. ¿Serían Zafiro, su primo y el amigo recién llegado? Estaban de espaldas ahora y no podía verles bien. Bebió el último trago de su copa y se dirigió a ellos. Fue directamente hacia Molly y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Déjame presentarte a Zafiro, aunque creo que ya lo conoces.

-Sólo de vista- dijo Serena asintiendo con la cabeza- Encantada Zafiro- dijo sin extender su mano para un saludo.

-Éste- continuó Molly- es su primo Malachite y su amigo Darién .

Serena giró para verlos. Malachite era un espécimen encantador, de largo cabello rubio y ojos negros. El otro… ¡Santo Dios! El otro era su jefe. El maldito cerdo de Darién Chiba.

El corazón de Serena dio un salto y luego se detuvo. Mil preguntas saltaron a su mente. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? ¿Su jefe era un sumiso? ¿Se suponía que era quien estaba interesado en ella? Maldición. Esto no estaba bien. Sobre todo porque ella detectaba a un sumiso a cien pasos de distancia… ¿cómo se le había pasado que su jefe era un sub? ¿Se habría dado cuenta Molly quién era él? Seguramente que no, no estaría tan relajada en ese caso.

Su jefe.

Un sumiso.

Queriendo conocerla.

Queriendo ligar con ella.

Maldita sea, estaba muy guapo con sus jeans ajustados y su camisa de seda blanca. Su negrísimo cabello desordenado y esos ojos azul tan profundos…

Bastardo.

Fue un segundo de reconocimiento y Serena lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Apartó la vista de él ignorando por completo su inclinación de cabeza.

Darién quedó atónito. Lo había despreciado abiertamente delante de todos. Lo ignoró. Se sintió herido, rechazado, excluido. Observó cómo ella charlaba animadamente con Molly y le hacía preguntas a Malachite y Zafiro. Ellos contestaban obedientemente y ella sonreía. Sonreía pero no lo miraba. Aprovechó su desprecio para observarla detenidamente. La suave caricia de sus manos sobre el hombro de Molly cuando le hablaba, uno o dos toques amistosos sobre la cabeza de Neflyte , una palmadita sobre la mano de Zafiro… sobre la de Malachite… Darién se acercó un poco más, esperando alguna deferencia hacia él, que nunca llegó.

Serena se despidió del grupo y se alejó sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

-Oh Dios, dijo Zafiro, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Miraba asombrado en la dirección en que se fue Serena. Ella nunca había sido tan cortante con nadie.

-Enseguida vengo- dijo Molly- Neflyte , quédate aquí con los muchachos y no se dejen avanzar por nadie, ¿entendido?

-Si Ama- contestó Neflyte . Molly jaló de la correa acercando la cara de Neflyte a la suya para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.- Te amo- le dijo ella antes de soltarlo y salir detrás de Serena.

Darién se giró a observó a las mujeres en la otra esquina del salón. Se habían sentado en un amplio sofá de piel y hablaban haciendo gestos con las manos. La Domina parecía cabreada y la Ama Molly sorprendida. Entonces, la Domina se puso de pie y se marchó por la puerta de los vestuarios y desapareció. No la volvió a ver por el resto de la noche.

**Alguien quiere consolar a Darién?**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de**** H.C.** Helena C. ("Helena de Troya")

s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**INSISTO ES ALGO FUERTE Y MUY EXPLICITO PERO ME ENCANTO LAS HISTORIA ES UN CAMBIO DE ****ROLES DARIEN ES SUMISO Y SERENA SU DOM... QUE LO TORTURA Y DISFRUTA **

**ESPERO NO OFENDER**

**Capítulo 2**

La noche siguiente, luego de una acalorada discusión con Molly, Serena volvió a La Mansión. Sólo esperaba que el señor Chiba no estuviese allí esa noche. Rayos, estaba muy bueno… pero era su jefe. Y aunque los asuntos de La Masión eran un mundo aparte, Serena se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando se cruzara con el señor Chiba en el trabajo. ¿Le hablaría o haría como todo el mundo cuando se encontraban en el "mundo real" o sea: ignorarse? ¿La despediría? ¿Le pediría explicaciones? ¿Creería él que ella tendría algún interés económico, y no sólo sexo? Demasiadas preguntas para Serena y su cabeza agotada.

Se sentó en la barra y se tomó su copa de vino. El señor Chiba no se veía por ningún lado. Gracias a Dios. No estaba de ánimos para charlar ni para flirtear con nadie, pidió otra copa y otra más. Estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos cuando alguien ocupó la butaca a su lado. No giró para ver su rostro, no hizo falta. Su voz lo delató. Darién Chiba. Mierda.

Durante diez minutos jugaron a ignorarse. Ella no lo miraba, él no la miraba. Serena seguía todos sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Pidió una cerveza importada y la bebió con deleite. Estaba muy quieto pero relajado. Hubiera querido tener gafas de sol para poder observarlo sin hacer contacto visual… pero no las tenía.

Empezó a revolverse en su silla, inquieta, indecisa. El suave aroma de su perfume llegaba hasta ella y se le hacía agua la boca. Un leve carraspeo de él le puso los pelos de punta. No se giró.

Darién suspiró suavemente y Serena se estremeció. Notó que él agachaba la cabeza en un gesto compungido. Oh! Delicioso. No estaba segura, pero juraría que tendría una mirada mortificada. Él lentamente apoyó un codo en la barra y apoyó la cabeza en la mano, pensativo, vulnerable.

Ya basta. Serena se levantó lentamente y se puso a su lado, sin mirarlo.

-En diez minutos preséntate en el subsuelo, habitación seis. Quédate de pie en el centro del cuarto y no hagas nada.-

Darién se quedó atónito. El corazón le daba saltos, las manos le temblaron con anticipación. Luchó contra la excitación para que no le temblara la voz cuando le contestó con un susurro "Sí Domina" antes de que ella desapareciera.

Serena abrió la puerta de la habitación seis y contempló al hombre de pie en el centro de la Sala Romana. Él no se volteó a verla cuando cerró la puerta, mantenía la mirada baja obedientemente. Serena caminó hacia él y lo rodeó lentamente observándolo. Su suave colonia era embriagadora, un escalofrío corrió por su columna llenándola de anticipación. Se detuvo frente a él y lo miró al rostro.

-Sabes, Darién . Eres un muchachito muy agradable. Me gustan los hombres que cumplen, y tú te atuviste a mis instrucciones. Sin embargo…- continuó ella cambiando el tono de su voz- no me gustan las presiones.

Darién levantó un poco la vista, sin llegar a sus ojos. Mierda, se moría por ver sus ojos.

Ella continuó.-Has rondado a mis amigos y has pedido que intervengan a tu favor… eso me desagrada enormemente. Es una mala costumbre que debe ser sancionada. –dijo, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

-Permanecerás de pie sin moverte hasta que te lo ordene. No tienes permiso para hablar. Tu palabra de seguridad es Milenium, ¿entendido? Contesta ahora "sí domina"

-Sí domina. Milenium.

-Muy bien. Continuó desabrochando los botones hasta el último. Le quitó la camisa y desabrochó sus pantalones. Le quitó los zapatos y lo desnudó lentamente sin siquiera rozar un centímetro de piel. Darién apenas podía aguantar la expectativa de lo que vendría, sentir el suave aroma a sándalo de la domina lo estaba volviendo loco, moría por un toque de sus manos, un mínimo roce hubiese sido suficiente.

Cuando Serena lo tuvo completamente desnudo, colocó su ropa sobre una tumbona en un rincón. Jaló las cadenas que colgaban del techo y amarró sus muñecas a los grilletes de cuero. Podía oír los latidos del corazón de Darién  
desde lejos, la vena en su cuello parecía a punto de estallar y su verga palpitaba en consonancia. Cuando se agachó para atar sus tobillos a las argollas que había a los lados, y sus piernas quedaron demasiado abiertas para su comodidad, Serena vio una gota de líquido preseminal brillar sobre la punta. Rápidamente le dio una nalgada picante en el culo.

-No te atrevas a correrte- dijo acusadora, apuntándolo con el dedo entre los ojos.-Si te corres sin mi permiso todo se acaba, me iré y te dejaré aquí solo con tus pensamientos hasta que aprendas a comportarte. ¿Entendido?

Darién asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo no soy como otras Amas, tengo gustos particulares y fabrico mis propios juguetes. Muchos me llaman La Artesana, y tienen razón. Me gusta hacer mis propios diseños, adaptados al uso que necesito darles.

Ella se giró y abrió un gabinete que había detrás. Darién no podía ver que hacía, pero sintió sus pasos acercarse por la espalda y un rayo de electricidad le estremeció el cuerpo cuando ella le rozó la espalda con la punta de los dedos.

-Ahora voy a disciplinarte por tu comportamiento abusivo. No deberías haber presionado para que mis amigos te presentaran.

Serena tomó la pequeña fusta que ella misma había fabricado y una botellita de aceite. La fusta era un cuero no muy blando, con forma de lengüeta, de unos cincuenta centímetros, con la punta redondeada. La textura semejaba la gamuza, pero era más rígida que ésta. Destapó la botellita y se colocó una buena cantidad en las manos.

Cuando aplicó el aceite sobre la espalda de Darién , éste casi se corre al instante, pero hizo un esfuerzo y se contuvo.

Serena frotó lentamente todo su cuerpo con el aceite de sándalo, teniendo especial cuidado en la parte interna del muslo, para dejar una buena cantidad allí. Cuando terminó, Darién apenas podía respirar, el corazón se le salía por la boca, y no conseguía hacer que sus ojos enfocaran de nuevo.

Ella se colocó al frente con la fusta y lo miró fijamente.

-Levanta tus ojos a mí. Exigió.

Darién se apresuró a obedecer. Cielos, sus ojos eran dos lagunas en las que le gustaría ahogarse en su fondo. Dios, era hermosa. Mucho más hermosa así de enfadada.

-Ahora vas a conocer la fusta de la domina- dijo, desplegando el instrumento.

Una ráfaga de picor le corrió por la nalga y su pene saltó. Serena asestó otra en la nalga contraria y su pene volvió a saltar. Darién se retorcía contra sus grilletes y se bamboleaba hacia delante, necesitando más.

Serena se puso a su espalda y desplegó un fustazo por debajo de su axila, hacia su pecho. Como una lengua caliente, la fusta se adhería a la piel gracias al aceite, se quedaba unos segundos allí y luego caía. Como duros langüetazos, los golpes de la fusta apenas dolían, pero enviaban corrientes de calor directo hacia su estómago y hacia más abajo, a su pulsante y dolorido pene.

Cada fustazo desde la espalda hacia el pecho estaban salvajemente calculados para evitar sus pezones, que se ponían cada vez más rígidos y comenzaron a palpitar, hambrientos. Jamás había tenido esa sensación. Darién nunca había considerado sus pezones como una parte especialmente sensible. Luego fue bajando hacia el estómago, pero la lengua de cuero de la fusta apenas llegaba a sus costados. Cuando un certero golpe entre sus piernas golpeó a pocos centímetros de su verga, otra gota de líquido se le escapó. Apretó los dientes y aguantó una vez más.

Los golpes siguieron entre las piernas, siempre rozando, siempre esquivando, picando lo suficiente para que se excite cada vez más.

Cuando comenzó a jadear incontrolablemente, rogando la culminación, la presión subió y el picor se incrementó.

Serena variaba de la espalda a la entrepierna, de la entrepierna al culo, del culo a la espalda. Hasta que toda la zona estaba roja y pulsante, no se detuvo.

La cabeza de Darién colgaba hacia delante, con jadeos cortos, trataba de mantenerse respirando. Se puso delante de él y tiró de su pelo hacia atrás en una brusca caricia.

-Mírame- le ordenó. Darién abrió los ojos lentamente y se perdió en el mar de su mirada.

-¿Estás arrepentido?

Con un hilo de voz, Darién logró contestar-No Domina, lo volvería a hacer con tal de conocerte.

A duras penas Serena pudo sofocar una sonrisa. Pobre señor Chiba, si supiera que era su empleada en la empresa, le daba un ataque al corazón.

El tipo rudo, el jefe exigente y controlador, estaba en su sala particular, amarrado al techo y a punto de correrse.

-No me gusta tu respuesta muchachito, creo que no has aprendido nada de humildad aún.- dijo severa.

Volvió al gabinete y tomó otro juguete. Cuando se lo mostró, Darién abrió los ojos como platos.

-Este plug es de silicona y también es de mi repertorio de juguetes propios. Lo voy a colocar en tu pequeño culito mientras te cuento cual es la finalidad de su forma.

El plug era como los comunes, con un estrangulamiento en la base para fijarse al esfínter, pero por su forma, Darién entendió que estaría haciendo presión directamente sobre la próstata. Mierda, pensó, y ahora cómo voy a hacer para no acabar?

Serena aceitó el plug con abundante gel, se colocó una generosa cantidad en los dedos y de pie, detrás de Darién, comenzó a lubricarlo. Rodeó con una mano su cintura, mientras que con la otra subía y bajaba por la raja de su culo. Cuando introdujo un dedo firmemente en su interior, Darién ahogó un gemido. Serena jugó con su culo unos minutos, disfrutando de ver cómo el Jefe Todopoderoso apretaba los dientes tratando de evitar el orgasmo. Y cuando el plug entró en su cuerpo y apretó despiadadamente su próstata, Darién casi tiene un ataque.

-Bien. No te daré permiso para que eyacules hasta que no te retractes. ¿Te retractas muchachito?

Él quería retractarse, que le dejara acabar de una vez. Pero los muchachos le habían advertido que la Domina no le daría otra noche después de esta y quería hacerla durar.

-No Domina.

-Bien- contestó. Fue hasta el gabinete y tomó otro juguete. Este era un latiguillo de cuentas, con correas de hilos de seda y pelotitas en las puntas. Cuando lo azotó con él entre las piernas, las pelotitas se abrían en forma de abanico y se agarraban a la piel, sin lastimarla, pero picando como el demonio. El aceita aun brillando en su piel hacía el contacto más fuerte. Lo golpeó una y otra vez, aumentando el dolor y el enrojecimiento de su piel. Oh, se veía tan hermoso así atado y enrojecido.

-¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad Darién ?

-Sí Domina- jadeó Darién - Es Milenium

-¿Quieres decirla, Darién ?

-No Domina.

-¿Quieres retractarte Darién ? Preguntó dando un golpe en su cachete más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, que le dejó el culo ardiendo.

-Sí Domina, me retracto- se le escapó- lo siento Domina- ya en un hilo de voz.

Serena dejó el latiguillo y se acercó.

-Eres un muchachito muy cabeza dura Darién. Pero como veo un sentimiento de arrepentimiento real, te voy a permitir eyacular. Pero todavía no.

Se fue hacia el gabinete y tomó un paño. Se puso en frente de él y envolvió su verga con la tela. La aferró en su mano y le tomó la cabeza por la nuca.

-Mírame a los ojos Darién y acaba- dijo y comenzó a bombear su pene son firmeza. Pero no hubiera hecho falta, porque cuando él miró sus ojos y vio la completa satisfacción y excitación en su mirada, sus pelotas se encogieron y toda su leche explotó en un orgasmo tan devastador que las piernas no le aguantaron más, y quedó colgado de los amarres, como un muñeco roto.

Serena suavemente limpió su pene y tiró la toalla a un cesto luego de quitar el plug. Lo abrazó por debajo del brazo y desató los agarres de cuero de sus muñecas. Casi caen los dos al suelo, mierda, debería haber traído a otro sub para que la asistiera. Darién era alto y fornido y apenas podía caminar. Poco a poco lo guio hacia la pequeña fuente azulejada que había en el otro extremo del cuarto y lo obligó a entrar en el agua. Él se sentó y Serena comenzó a bañarlo lentamente con su propio jabón de glicerina con aroma a sándalo.

Era magnífico, hermoso y quebrado en sus brazos. Sus instintos protectores afloraron con una fuerza que hacía años no sentía.

La había emocionado tanto que no pudo resistirse a besar sus dulces labios en una caricia suave.

-Ahora descansa muchachito, y luego vamos a subir al salón y me vas a atender en la cena. Te permitiré que te sientes a mis pies y abraces mis piernas. ¿Está bien eso para ti?

Darién levantó la vista al maravilloso rostro de la Domina y sonrió con alegría.

-Es perfecto para mí, mi Domina.

Fresco y relajado, vestido con sólo sus pantalones, Darién acariciaba las pantorrillas de Serena a sus pies. Ella lo alimentó bocado a bocado mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Le dio de beber vino pero no permitió que la toque más allá de las rodillas.

Frente a ellos, la Ama Molly y su esclavo estaban en una posición similar, sólo que Neflyte estaba entre las piernas de Molly dándole placer con la lengua. Darién se preguntaba por qué Serena no quería que la tocara. Otras Amas que había conocido lo habían tenido desnudo y lamiéndola durante toda la velada, pero no Serena. ¿Tal vez no le gustara él? Pero si era así, Darién sabía por referencias que la Domina no lo hubiera tenido ni a diez metros. Estaba caliente y muy excitado. El brutal orgasmo anterior lo había dejado agotado pero muy sensible. Le escocía la piel y el sólo aroma de la piel de Serena lo abrumaba. Le hubiese gustado abrazarla y besar cada centímetro de su piel, pero ella no lo permitía. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Además de eso, había algo extraño en el comportamiento de las dos amas. Darién pudo captar algunas sonrisas cómplices en Molly, a las que Serena respondía alzando la copa y desviando la vista. Eran muy raras verdaderamente.

Hacia el final de la noche, Serena hizo vestir a Darién y lo despidió con un suave beso.

-¿Eso es todo Domina? ¿Te volveré a ver? Quiso saber Darién , de repente acongojado.

-Eres impertinente muchachito, contestó fingiendo enojo. –Pero de todos modos te contestaré. Si eso es todo: si, me voy a casa. Si te volveré a ver: no lo sé. Hoy estuviste muy bien y me has complacido sobremanera. Estoy orgullosa de tu comportamiento. Ya veremos si nos volvemos a encontrar algún día.

Volvió a darle un beso y se marchó, dejando a Darién con la boca abierta, siguiéndola con la vista hacia los vestuarios.

**LES DIJE QUE ERA UN CAMBIO DE ROLES EXPLICITO Y FUERTE LA COSA... PERO SE TORNA ROMANTICO EN EL PROXIMO CAP**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de**** H.C.** Helena C. ("Helena de Troya")

s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**INSISTO ES ALGO FUERTE Y MUY EXPLICITO PERO ME ENCANTO LAS HISTORIA ES UN CAMBIO DE ****ROLES DARIEN ES SUMISO Y SERENA SU DOM... QUE LO TORTURA Y DISFRUTA **

**ESPERO NO OFENDER**

**Capítulo 3**

Maldito Chiba.

La puta de su secretaria llamaba cada diez minutos para pedir algo nuevo. Serena estaba subida a una escalera tironeando de unas cajas cuando la puerta del archivo se abrió de golpe.

-Mierda- refunfuñó Serena- ¿quién carajos es ahora?

Estiró su cuello lo más que pudo y por entre dos cajas miró hacia la puerta. Doble mierda. Era Darién Chiba.

Se quedó callada, inmóvil observándolo. Él no podía verla desde donde estaba, pero ella tenía una clara visión de su jefe.

Darién se acercó a su escritorio y se asomó al pasillo que se abría detrás.

-¿Señorita Tsukino?

Silencio.

-¿Está aquí señorita Tsukino?

Más silencio.

Serena ni siquiera respiraba. No quería que la viera, al menos no allí. Había pensado verlo en el club el próximo fin de semana, pero en el trabajo lo evitaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Darién Chiba estaba impresionado por la rapidez con que la señorita Tsukino había enviado todos sus pedidos, y por el perfecto orden de esos archivos. No la había conocido aún, y era su objetivo entrevistarse con cada uno de los empleados de la compañía.

Le habían hablado maravillas de ella: súper eficiente, cumplidora, jamás llegaba tarde, y su lugar de trabajo era el único de todas las oficinas donde reinaba el orden. Estaba intrigado y quiso verlo por sí mismo. Pero por lo visto, la señorita Tsukino era muy escurridiza. Era la segunda vez que había intentado dar con ella y no lo había logrado.

Dio vuelta alrededor del escritorio y se sentó en la silla de ella. Miró el escritorio. Una taza de café vacía, un pequeño cenicero y una copa de jerez a modo de florero con una rosa. No había fotografías. Lástima, le habían dicho que era una belleza.

El teléfono sonó y Darién atendió.

-Diga.

-¿Señor Chiba? Soy Beryl… ¿Serena está allí?

-¿Quién?

-La señorita Tsukino.

-No, he venido a buscarla y no la he encontrado. ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh, nada, nada. Sólo quería recordarle el encargo que usted me hizo pedir al archivo.

-Descuida, ya estoy yo aquí. La esperaré y lo llevaré yo mismo.

Luego cortó.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Serena estaba atrapada. ¿Y ahora qué? Se iba a tener que quedar allí hasta que él se cansara y se fuera…

Maldita sea, le estaban doliendo las piernas de estar en la escalera.

Ya se vengaría cuando lo viera en el club, lo engatusaría y luego lo azotaría sin piedad, maldito estúpido.

El celular de Darién empezó a sonar. Serena lo observó casi sin respirar. Darién leyó el mansaje de texto, luego guardó el teléfono. Tomó un papel y un lápiz y escribió una nota, dejándola bien a la vista sobre el teclado de la computadora. Luego se marchó.

Al fin, Serena suspiró de alivio. Eso había estado muy, pero muy cerca.

Serena pasó la semana escondiéndose de Darién . Cuando llegó el viernes, casi aliviada de haberlo evitado durante cinco días, subió al ascensor como de costumbre para buscar a Molly. En el primer piso subieron varias personas y quedó apoyada contra una esquina. Cuando las puertas se estaban por cerrar, una voz con autoridad los detuvo.

-Un momento. Darién Chiba subió. Serena se quedó helada, no tenía dónde esconderse. Agachó la cabeza y se puso de lado, fingiendo buscar algo en su bolso.

Darién estaba de cara a la puerta, así que si se mantenía en esa posición, probablemente no la vería.

En el tercer piso, casi todos los del ascensor bajaron. Serena no podía pasar por delante de Darién sin que la viera, tampoco podía quedarse allí. Bien, si así es como debe ser, entonces que así sea, maldita sea, pensó.

Se quedó quieta, esperando a ver si él bajaba o no. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Darién quedó allí dentro con Serena.

Una sutil fragancia a sándalo lo paralizó no bien entró al ascensor. Imágenes de una noche pasada en el club se agolparon en su mente. Tenía miedo de voltearse y que el hechizo se rompiera, descubriendo que la persona detrás suyo no era la que él esperaba ver, pero era imposible que fuese ella… ¿o no?

Lentamente, giró sobre sus talones, y allí estaba ella. Enfundada en una chaqueta oscura, con su hermoso cabello que él moría por tocar, recogido en una apretada trenza francesa.

Abrió la boca como un estúpido, sin saber qué decir.

-Buenas tardes señor Chiba, soy Serena Tsukino. Creo que usted me dejó una nota sobre mi escritorio. ¿Deseaba hablar de algo conmigo?

Su mirada era impersonal, fría y distante. ¿Era realmente ella? ¿Por qué fingía que no lo conocía?

Pero claro, muchas personas que se relacionaban dentro de un club BDSM, lo hacían. Pretendían ser desconocidos a pesar de que hubiesen estado compartiendo una escena horas antes. Pero Darién vio una posibilidad de oro allí. En el "mundo real" él era el jefe, no ella.

-Mmm, sí señorita Tsukino, precisamente quería conocerla. Me han hablado mucho de usted. _Piensa rápido_, se dijo. ¿Tendría unos minutos para compartir un café conmigo antes de marcharse?

Serena frunció el ceño. No-no-no, esto no estaba yendo bien.

-Lo lamento señor Chiba, quizás en otra ocasión, yo voy retrasada a…

-Sólo tomará unos minutos, lo que tarde en beberse su café. Por favor… -_Por favor Domina, quería decirle, Ama, mi Señora.-_ señorita Tsukino.

En ese momento se abrió el ascensor y Molly estaba ante la puerta.

La confusión en la cara de Darién era evidente.

-Mañana, señor Chiba. Mejor mañana.- dijo Serena apresuradamente, saliendo del ascensor y jalando a Molly del brazo hacia la primera puerta que encontró abierta.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?- chilló Molly

-Nada, que me ha encontrado.

-¿Y? Vamos Serena. Ya tengo todas las referencias necesarias. Yo misma interrogue a su amigo Malachite… él es inofensivo. Y a ti te gusta, no me lo niegues. Es justo la clase de caramelo que te gusta saborear.

La mención de la palabra _saborear_ en relación con Darién Chiba, dejaba a Serena al borde del abismo.

-Sí, pero es el jefe. No puedo darme el gusto de que algo pase y termine perdiendo mi trabajo, por más mierda que sea. Ya perdí bastantes cosas, no creo que tenga que recordártelo…

Molly se puso muy seria. Maldito Seiya, pensó. La vida de Serena estaba como estaba por un bastardo malintencionado.

-Serena, él no es Seiya.

-¡Me importa una mierda! Vivo escondida en ese maldito sótano porque es el único trabajo de bajo perfil que pude conseguir, no voy a arriesgarme a que también pierda eso, ¿o sí?

Molly dulcificó su mirada, conocedora de lo duro que había sido para Serena todo lo pasado.

-Tómatelo con calma, Sere, ve a tomar un café con Chiba. Para hablar al menos. Quien te dice que incluso no pueden tener una relación.

-Estoy cansada Molly, muy cansada.

-Lo sé hermana, lo sé.

**AHORA QUE PASARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de**** H.C.** Helena C. ("Helena de Troya")

s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**INSISTO ES ALGO FUERTE Y MUY EXPLICITO PERO ME ENCANTO LAS HISTORIA ES UN CAMBIO DE ****ROLES DARIEN ES SUMISO Y SERENA SU DOM... QUE LO TORTURA Y DISFRUTA **

**ESPERO NO OFENDER**

**Capítulo 4**

A primera hora de la mañana, Darién apareció en los archivos con dos vasos de café y una rosa para el escritorio de Serena.

Estaba obsesionado con ella, intrigado, caliente. La encontró sentada frente al ordenador, con su cabello perfectamente recogido, y con un aire de eficiencia que lo hizo sentir orgulloso. _Esa es mi dueña_, pensó. _Hermosa y trabajadora_.

Pero ella mantuvo la distancia, bien, si ese era su juego, él lo jugaría.

-Buenos días señorita Tsukino. Traje café, ¿le apetece?

Serena apenas había dormido. Toda la noche estuvo pensando en Darién, en su trabajo, en su vida… en Seiya. En todo lo que había pasado.

-Gracias.

Fue lo único que le salió. Lo miró largamente, estudiándola. Ella tenía mucha experiencia en estudiar a la gente, en ver detrás de sus gestos. Darién no parecía el típico capullo. Quizás, se lo tomaba en serio, quizás podría probar y ver qué pasaba.

Dios, se sentía tan sola a veces.

Él permaneció de pie, esperando que le mandara sentarse. Ella podía ver la intención.

-Siéntese.

Darién sonrió. Había picado. Él esperó que fuera ella la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué lo trae por el inframundo, señor Chiba? Él suspiró. Serena se derritió.

-Bien, quería felicitarla por el excelente trabajo que ha hecho aquí. He intervenido en muchos desastres de empresas, y puedo decirle que este es el único lugar que se maneja con eficiencia. No hay nada extraviado, todo está en el orden correspondiente y es un placer, realmente, ver este sitio de trabajo.

Serena sonrió, iluminando el alma de Darién . Se veía hermosa cuando sonreía.

-Gracias. Me gusta mucho tener todo bajo control… es…una necesidad.

Darién sonrió en respuesta. Se armó de valor y soltó lo que había venido a decir.

-Me honraría que considerara cenar conmigo una de estas noches…¿tal vez esta semana?

Ella se quedó helada. Carajo, ¿y ahora qué?

Ella dejó las formalidades. Al demonio con todo.

-¿No te estás sobrepasando, muchachito? Ya no era la señorita Tsukino, ahora era la Domina. Su tono de voz autoritario y censurador.

-Perdón Domina, no quise hacerlo… Es sólo que…

-¿Qué qué?

-Quisiera verla de nuevo, Domina. Quisiera que me dé una oportunidad.

-Dime, ¿cómo al fiero jefe rompe pelotas, señor _yo-controlo-la-maldita-empresa _Puede ser que le guste ser dominado?

-Bueno Domina- él agachó la cabeza- yo tengo muchas presiones. Se exige de mí que tenga el control… siempre ha sido así en mi vida. Pero lo que más deseo es cedérselo a alguien más, aunque sea sólo en las relaciones y no en el trabajo.

Claro, era obvio ahora para ella. Él se explicó muy bien y Serena lo comprendía. Sólo esperaba que no fuera un maldito masoquista vicioso, hambriento de dolor. A ella le gustaba tener el control en las relaciones. La visión de un hombre atado, desnudo y excitado era lo más erótico que se le ocurría, pero no disfrutaba causando dolor. No era una sádica. Sólo le gustaba golpear un poco, disciplinar al hombre. No torturarlo. Tendría que hablar de esto con él, porque en este momento, se lo estaba imaginando atado a una cama y eso la estaba calentando.

-Pensaré en tu proposición, muchachito. Pero debes comportarte o me enfadaré.

Darién suspiró aliviado. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de agradarla.

-Gracias Domina. He traído esta rosa para su escritorio… espero la acepte.

Ella se derritió de nuevo. El hijo de puta la estaba seduciendo y sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Gracias.- Se puso de pie y se acercó a su lado. El corazón de Darién palpitaba con anticipación.

Ella lo jaló del cabello de la nuca y levantó su cara para enfrentarla. Fue una caricia dura que excitó a Darién como un loco. Serena acercó su boca a la suya y lo devoró con ansia. Él se rindió al beso y se dejó hacer. Le dio la bienvenida a su lengua exploradora y cuando estaba acostumbrándose a su sabor, lo soltó, dejándolo hambriento.

-Ahora vete, tienes una maldita empresa que reconstruir.

Serena estaba hecha un lío. Había decidido no volver a hablar con Darién en la oficina. Ese viernes iba a La Mansión, como siempre. Después de todo, era la única vida social que tenía.

Salía de su departamento con la cabeza en otro lado, de manera que no vio el auto estacionado enfrente, ni al hombre que la observaba desde dentro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Él salió del coche y corrió hasta ella.

-¿Así que aquí te escondes, perra?- gruñó cuando alcanzó su brazo y la jaló.

Automáticamente sus instintos saltaron. Con un movimiento rápido, se giró y lo golpeó en las costillas. Liberándose de su agarre, Serena se disponía a seguir golpeándolo, cuando vio su cara y se quedó petrificada.

-¿Tú? ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Qué quieres de mí ahora?

No podía creerlo. La había encontrado. Años llevando una vida de bajo perfil, escondiéndose en la oficina de un sótano, no saliendo a más lugares públicos que no fueran el club… para  
que el maldito la encontrara justo en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Pensaste que te librarías de mí? No te iba a ser tan fácil…

En ese momento Serena le dio un golpe en el mentón que lo tiró de espaldas al suelo, y empezó a correr. Correr. Sí, era lo único que podía hacer.

Llegó al club, no tenía otro lugar dónde ir. Con el corazón escapándosele por la boca, buscó a Molly.

Su amiga estaba en la barra con Neflyte .

-Molly- dijo jadeante.

-¡Por Dios, Serena! ¿Qué te pasa? No estás cambiada y pareces exhausta.

En ese momento, Darién se acercaba a ellas. Serena no lo vio llegar.

-Me encontró, Molly, él me encontró- Solo necesitó decir eso para que el color abandonara el rostro de Molly. Un estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Darién notó la alteración de ambas y se acercó.

-Noooo- Molly sonaba aturdida.- ¿te siguió hasta aquí?

-No, lo dejé fuera de combate.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Darién cada vez más preocupado.

-Nada- se apresuró a decir Serena- lárgate de aquí. No quiero verte. Él se quedó perplejo pero no se movió. _¿Qué había sucedido?_

Serena se estremecía y jadeaba. Estaba totalmente fuera de control.

-Estaba frente a mi edificio. Sabe dónde vivo, Molly.

Sonaba desesperada. Neflyte se le acercó. La fantasía había terminado. En ese momento no eran ni la Domina, ni la Ama Molly y su esclavo Neflyte . Eran simplemente Serena y Molly con su novio Neflyte , detective de la policía.

-Cálmate Serena- dijo Neflyte - Arreglaremos esto.

Se giró hacia Darién.

-Señor Chiba- dijo Neflyte , su voz sonaba ahora tan autoritaria que Darién casi se ríe.- Necesitamos un lugar donde esconder a Serena. ¿Tiene usted alguna sugerencia?

Darién lo miró como a través de un grueso cristal. Era todo tan irreal.

-Cla-claro- titubeó- tengo una casa cerca del río, pero… ¿Alguien puede decirme de qué se trata todo esto?

-Luego señor Chiba, luego. Ahora nuestra prioridad es sacar a Serena de aquí.

Salieron del club, todos cambiados con ropas de calle. Darién miraba a Molly, la había visto en contaduría con sus ropas conservadoras y en el club, vistiendo cuero y vinilo. Pero no esperaba ver a Neflyte , el esclavo con la cadena de perro al cuello, vistiendo ahora unos vaqueros y camiseta y portando una gran placa de la policía.

Subieron los cuatro al auto de Darién y salieron de la ciudad. Serena estaba muda. Su mirada perdida por la ventanilla. Neflyte apretaba la mandíbula y Molly no dejaba de frotarse la cara.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- repetía Molly una y otra vez.

-¿Me podrían decir qué sucede?- preguntó Darién pacientemente.

Fue Neflyte quien habló.

-Un demente persigue a Serena. Si tiene oportunidad la matará. ¿Es eso suficiente información para usted?- dijo, mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y marcaba.

Habló un minuto con alguien en susurros. Darién no pudo escuchar todo, pero alcanzó a descifrar que estaba informando a alguien sobre que se ausentaba a una "casa segura".

La intriga atenazaba a Darién , pero a pesar de todo, entendía que se trataba de proteger a Serena contra un loco. Y él haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Serena.

Llegaron al cabo de casi una hora de viaje. El lugar estaba bastante escondido entre un denso follaje. Un camino de grava conducía hasta la casa, semi oculta por las plantas. Era hermoso, pensó Serena. Y alejado. También podía ser peligroso.

La construcción tenía dos plantas y estaba bien abastecida. Había cuatro habitaciones y un gran comedor y cocina.

-Siéntanse como en casa- propuso Darién . Él observaba a Serena. El temor no había desaparecido de su cara, pero la compostura había vuelto en parte. Era una mujer muy fuerte y eso le gustaba a él.

Después de varias llamadas de Neflyte y de que diera una vuelta por los alrededores para estudiar la propiedad, Darién les dio habitaciones para pasar la noche. Preparó una cena improvisada con lo que había en la despensa y esperó una oportunidad para hablar con Serena.

Ella estaba sentada en la cocina, Molly y Neflyte subieron a la habitación, de manera que Darién aprovechó la oportunidad.

-¿Podemos hablar ahora?

-Sí- dijo ella como saliendo de una ensoñación- Te debo una disculpa. Esto fue todo muy raro y demasiado rápido.

-Lo fue, sí. Pero estoy preocupado Domina.

-No me llames así, no estamos jugando Darién.

-Está bien, ¿Serena, entonces?

-Gracias. El detective Richards también me llama Serena.

-¿Detective Richards?

-Neflyte. Fue el detective que investigó a mi ex marido… el que me está persiguiendo.

-Ya veo. ¿Me contarás qué pasó?

Serena suspiró. Realmente no quería contarle nada, pero sabía que algo debería decirle. Por lo menos por agradecimiento, si él no hubiera estado allí, no sabía dónde podría haber ido.

-Está bien. Seiya, mi ex, es un psicópata. Él arruinó mi vida, mi carrera y me alejó de mi familia. No contento con eso, intenta matarme. Pero no hay ninguna prueba que pueda usar en su contra. Neflyte ha querido atraparlo por años… quizás ésta sea su oportunidad… Si lo arresta intentando algo…

-¿No te pondrías como cebo, verdad?

Serena lo miró con la mirada de una persona que no tenía nada que perder. Una profunda tristeza embargó a Darién. Cielos, él la quería. No sabía por qué, apenas la conocía. Pero algo dentro de él le hacía querer estar con ella como fuera.

-Haría cualquier cosa por que todo esto acabe, Darién, cualquier cosa.- Una lágrima cayó sin permiso por la mejilla de Serena y el corazón de Darién dejó de latir.

Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó, sintiendo su cuerpo responder a su toque.

Le tomó la barbilla y levantó su rostro hacia él.

-¿Puedo besarte?

-No muchachito, yo te besaré.

Serena lo jaló hacia ella y devoró su boca con avidez. Al demonio con todas sus reservas, tenía a este hombre caliente ante ella, dispuesto a someterse a sus caprichos y ya no había nada que ocultar… bueno, no mucho. Pero de todas formas, podía morir en cualquier momento. Seiya podía dar con ella y todo acabaría. No iba a desperdiciar sus posibles últimos momentos.

Se separó de su boca y lo miró a los ojos. La excitación que vio en él lanzó un estremecimiento de anticipación a lo largo de su columna.

Se puso de pie y lo arrinconó contra la encimera de la cocina.

-Me vas a servir ahora ¿entendido?- él asintió- Quítate la ropa, de prisa.

Darién no cabía en sí mismo. Serena tomaba posesión de él. _¿Se dejaría tocar esta vez?_

Porque él quería besar sus pies y adorar su cuerpo. Moría por ello. Se quitó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Ella rebuscaba en los cajones de la encimera. Cuando se giró hacia él, tenía un rollo de cinta de embalar en la mano_. ¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando?_

No había nada más excitante que el miedo.

-Siéntate en la silla.

Obedeció mudo, sin una sola señal de desobediencia.

Ella lo hizo deslizar hasta que el culo le quedó al borde de la silla, los testículos le colgaban y su enorme erección se levantaba alta y lista.

-Los brazos hacia atrás.- Se puso a sus espaldas y Darién sintió el ruido de la cinta. Al instante, sus manos estaban fuertemente atrapadas y bastante incómodas.

-Las rodillas bien separadas y los pies hacia atrás.

Le ajustó los tobillos a las patas traseras de la silla. Estaba arqueado, expuesto e incómodo. Muy excitado.

Cuando lo tuvo listo como quería, Serena le vendó los ojos con una servilleta. Con más cinta, rodeó su frente sobre la tela con más cinta y la fijó en el respaldo, dejando su cuello en tensión hacia atrás.

-Hermoso- dijo ella.

Una uña rodó desde su pómulo hacia su cuello, deslizándose impíamente hasta su pecho y abdomen, luego bajando más, y más hasta arañar sus bolas. Éstas se estremecieron y se arrugaron al contacto. Ella soltó una risita.

-Te gusta esto ¿no es así?

-Sí Domina, me gusta.

-Te mueres porque te toque, puedo verlo.

Ella ya estaba empapada de sólo tenerlo allí atado. Sería capaz de tener un orgasmo con sólo oírlo gemir.

Serena acercó su boca al oído de Darién.

-Y voy a tocarte Darién, voy a tocarte todo lo que quiera.- le dio un lametazo en el cuello, seguido por un mordisco que nada tenía de inofensivo. Un escalofría recorrió su cuerpo.-Mmm…, sabes tan bien Darién. Te comería despacio, lentamente. Mordisco a mordisco. ¿Te gustaría eso?

-S-sí Domina.

-Di las palabras Darién. ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me devores Domina, por favor.

Serena paseó la lengua por su garganta expuesta, sintiendo el estremecimiento de su piel a su paso. Él era tan receptivo, tan sensible. No sabía con qué clase de Ama había estado él antes, pero por lo pronto, estaba respondiendo bien a su gusto.

Ella pasó sus manos por su tórax y se detuvo en sus pezones. Eran pequeños y deliciosamente duros ante la estimulación. Mordisqueó uno y luego alivió el escozor con un lametazo.

-Me encanta verte Darién, ¿serás mío para lo que quiera?

-Sí Domina, soy tuyo para lo que quieras. Su voz sonaba ronca por la excitación. ¡Cielos, el chico estaba realmente caliente! Ella no se contuvo más. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se deleitó con su boca y la piel de su cuello. Darién gemía sintiendo la entrepierna caliente de Serena sobre su polla.

Ella bajó a su pecho y devoró cada centímetro de su piel, mientras sus manos acariciaban la parte interna de sus muslos, evitando su pene adrede.

Se arrodilló ante él y mordisqueó sus piernas. Miró su pene y vio las gotas de líquido resbalando por él. No lo pudo resistir.

Se puso de pie y abrió la heladera. Darién se sobresaltó. _¿Qué demonios…?_

En un momento ella estaba de nuevo entre sus piernas. Su lengua inclemente rozó sus bolas y él casi se muere. Luego sintió sus dedos entre sus nalgas, en la entrada de su culo. Estaban húmedos.

-Mantequilla, le explicó, el mejor lubricante del mundo. 100% natural, hipoalergénica y deliciosamente suave.

Un dedo presionó en su interior antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, y sus labios, ¡Dioses! Sus labios se cerraron sobre su pene con un calor abrasador. Era el cielo.

Ella comenzó a chuparlo despacio primero, mientras lubricaba su culo. Cuando lo tuvo engrasado a su gusto, las succiones se hicieron más vehementes a medida que buscaba su próstata y jugueteaba en su interior.

Estaba tan duro, tan extasiado que no pensó poder resistir mucho más. Ella lo soltó.

-Dámelo todo Darién, Quero beber de ti.- dijo y volvió sobre él con hambre.

El dedo presionó su glándula, su lengua se enroscaba sobre su pene, sus labios lo atormentaban exquisitamente… y él no pudo más. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó en su agarre, la silla osciló hacia los lados, ella no se separó sino que aumentó el ritmo. Entonces Darién explotó como un volcán, llenando la garganta de su Ama como había ordenado. Todo de él para ella, dándole de beber de su cuerpo.

Todavía convulsionándose por el aplastante orgasmo, sintió el tirón de las cintas al ser arrancadas. Serena tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso profundo y salado de su propio semen.

-Así me gusta muchachito- le dijo quitándole la restricción de los ojos.-Ahora sube a tu cuarto, aún no he terminado contigo.

**ÉL SE LA GANA**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de**** H.C.** Helena C. ("Helena de Troya")

s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**INSISTO ES ALGO FUERTE Y MUY EXPLICITO PERO ME ENCANTO LAS HISTORIA ES UN CAMBIO DE ****ROLES DARIEN ES SUMISO Y SERENA SU DOM... QUE LO TORTURA Y DISFRUTA **

**ESPERO NO OFENDER**

**Capítulo 5**

Luego de darse una ducha, Serena entró en la habitación de Darién. Él estaba sentado en la cama con las manos sobre las rodillas y su pene erecto y listo para más. Serena sonrió.

Se había envuelto en una toalla y tenía el cabello húmedo, suelto en la espalda.

Darién se estremeció al verla, lo que más quería era quitarle la toalla y poder por fin tocar su piel…

-Acuéstate en el medio- ordenó.

Serena había buscado cordel pero no halló nada, así que tendría que arreglarse con la cinta nuevamente. Le ató las muñecas a los lados y los tobillos separando ampliamente sus piernas.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, disfrutando de sus suspiros y gemidos de deseo. No le vendó los ojos esta vez, quería ver su expresión cuando lo dominara por completo.

Recordó a la Ama Lita, una amiga del club. A ella le gustaba verter cera de una vela sobre el pecho de su esclavo cuando estaba montándolo. Pero Serena no tenía velas, no tenía siquiera una cuerda decente, así que esta sesión iba a ser bastante rudimentaria.

Se quitó la toalla y quedó desnuda frente a Darién.

-Mírame.

Darién la observó. Su cuerpo era deslumbrante, su piel clara y brillante… estaba surcada de cicatrices en el abdomen. ¡Dios!

-¿Te repugna lo que ves, Darién?- Él estaba con la boca abierta. Hizo un esfuerzo para contestar.

-No Domina… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Varias puñaladas de mi ex marido. Claro que nunca pude demostrar que había sido él, ya que tenía una coartada perfecta. Se cubrió el rostro con una media… como si con eso no fuera a reconocerlo como fuera.

-Déjame tocarte Domina, por favor…

-No. Tú no marcas el ritmo aquí.

Entonces montó su cara.

-Dame placer-exigió, y Darién zambulló su boca en ella, degustándola, probándola y deleitándose al darle placer a su dueña.

Serena observaba el rostro de Darién, por un momento sonrió recordando cuánto había odiado al nuevo jefe-interventor de la empresa. No era el idiota que había pensado, muy al contrario, le daba la impresión de que era un hombre en el que se podría confiar… algún día, si Seiya no la mataba antes.

Pero no le iba a ser fácil deshacerse de ella, salvo que le disparara con un rifle de largo alcance, porque si estaba a menos de diez metros de ella, Serena sabía muy bien cómo defenderse.

Darién tenía la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas de su Domina, sus ojos estaban cerrados, entregado al placer de su sabor, su suavidad. Ella le acarició el cabello y él abrió los ojos. La mirada en ellos hizo palpitar el corazón de Serena. Jamás en toda su vida había visto tanta devoción y…¿afecto? No, no podía ser. Pero había jugado con suficientes esclavos como para notar algo diferente, distinto en su manera de actuar, pero sobre todo, Serena podía percibir la emoción que transmitía él. Y no era por el acto de rendición, ni por la excitación del momento. Era porque era ella.

¿Pero por qué? Ella no era nadie, no tenía nada que ofrecer a un hombre, salvo una reputación destruida rodeada de escándalos y dolor. Sabía que no era buena para nadie, y menos para el "jefazo" Darién Chiba. Sólo lo avergonzaría.

El dolor se abrió paso ante el placer de sus labios y Serena se alejó de él. No iba a llegar al orgasmo de esa manera y ella lo sabía.

-Basta ya, estoy cansada.

Darién se quedó con los ojos como platos.

-¿Te he desagradado, Domina?

-No.- dijo mientras jalaba sus ataduras y lo liberaba.-Me voy a dormir, ha sido una noche demasiado larga.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada, se envolvió en la toalla y salió de la habitación, dejándolo de piedra.

Pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, él supo que algo pasó, algo había pasado por su mente en un momento y ella se heló. Dispuesto a jugarse el todo o nada, Darién la siguió. No estaba en la habitación que le había dado, así que bajó a la cocina y allí la encontró, sentada sobre la encimera, agarrándose la cabeza.

Dudó si acercarse o no, pero mil preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y seguía necesitando sentir su calor.

Ella notó su presencia.

-Lárgate- dijo con voz quebrada, y fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer exactamente lo contrario.

Se puso frente a ella y la tomó por las muñecas, descubriendo su rostro y sus ojos hinchados.

-¿Acaso no entiendes? Te estás ganando un buen castigo- dijo, pero su tono no podía ser más lastimero. Darién sonrió. Ella era humana después de todo, y eso le afectaba en lo más profundo.

-Mírame por favor- le pidió- Luego podrás castigarme todo lo que creas correcto, pero ahora déjame saber qué es lo que te hace llorar.

-No estoy llorando- gritó al tiempo que daba un salto y lo empujaba.

Intentó alejarse, pero él se lo impidió, la rodeó entre sus brazos y para su sorpresa, Serena se acurrucó como un gatito.

La estrechó fuertemente mientras sentía su pecho agitarse y romper en sollozos. Él la contuvo, acariciando su cabello húmedo, dándole suaves besos en la sien. Luego bajó su boca hasta ella y la besó con ternura, dulcemente.

-Ya no jugaremos esta noche- anunció él- te voy a hacer el amor hasta que te olvides del dolor que te hace llorar, y cuando quieras hablar de ello, estaré aquí para escucharte.

Entonces Serena se rindió a él, por primera vez en diez años, se dejó llevar por un hombre, ya cansada de ser fuerte, de luchar, de todo. Sólo quería el olvido que podía tener dejándose abrazar por alguien en quien podía tener confianza.

Darién la cargó en brazos y subió a su cuarto, muy despacio la tendió en la cama. Le quitó la toalla que la envolvía y se recostó a su lado.

-Eres un sueño Sere- le susurró al oído.

-Quizás sea una pesadilla…

Él se rio. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la besó. De un beso dulce, se convirtió en hambriento, devastador. Serena se dejaba llevar, abriéndose para él, rindiéndose a sus caricias. Nada había como la sensación de dominar a un hombre fuerte, pero en brazos de Darién, estaba empezando a apreciar el sentimiento de ceder el control. Y era maravilloso. Claro que no siempre sería así, pensó ella. Sólo esta vez, porque estaba agotada y vencida. ¿Pero por qué pensaba a futuro? ¿Quién le decía que habría otra vez?

Darién bajó sus labios a sus pechos y suavemente, con la punta de la lengua, rodeó sus pezones sin tocarlos. La provocó, la sedujo, la deleitó con sus suspiros de deseo hasta que finalmente tomó una de las endurecidas puntas y chupó lentamente, aumentando la presión.

Tenía una boca endemoniada, y sus manos no quedaban atrás. Le acariciaba el vientre sobre las cicatrices, las caderas, los muslos. Ella comenzó a ponerse impaciente y él lo notó. Estiró un brazo hacia la mesita de noche y tomó un preservativo.

Sólo se separó de ella para colocárselo, luego la tomó entre sus brazos y se colocó entre sus piernas.

-Mírame Serena, quiero que veas mis ojos y quiero ver los tuyos.

Entonces se posicionó a la altura de las circunstancias y fue penetrando en su cuerpo despacio, con sumo cuidado, avanzando y retrocediendo.

Serena estaba empapada y más que caliente, la dura longitud de Darién parecía nunca terminar de entrar. Cuando estuvo a tope en su interior, ella soltó un jadeo y tuvo un espasmo. ¡Cielos! Pensó, estaba lista para el orgasmo y él ni siquiera había comenzado.

Darién comenzó a taladrar dentro de ella a un ritmo constante, empujando y presionando como si pudiera penetrar más, lo que hacía que ella se retorciera de placer bajo su peso.

Él tomó su boca y la besó profundamente, dejándola sin respiración cuando aumentó la velocidad.

Ella se estremeció, su cuerpo vibró y tuvo otro espasmo y otro más, hasta que ya no pudo resistir y el orgasmo corrió duro por todo su cuerpo y dejó escapar con un grito ahogado su liberación.

Darién detuvo sus movimientos unos segundos, gozando sentirla debajo de él, convulsa y jadeante. Cuando ya casi remitía totalmente, recomenzó las arremetidas, buscando ahora la propia liberación.

-¡Oh Serena!- gimió Darién - Sí, así amor, vamos juntos esta vez.

Entonces el segundo orgasmo se desató en ella y se estremeció de pies a cabeza, temblando y retorciéndose, incapaz de detenerlo. Y gritaron juntos mientras ambos de desarmaban uno en brazos del otro, embriagados y extasiados.

-Te amo- dijo Darién a su oído, en el mismo momento en que la alarma comenzó a sonar estridentemente.

Alguien había entrado a la casa.

**a QUE EL ES TODO LINDOOOOOO... ELLA SE ESCONDE ENTRE EL DISFRAS DE DAR ORDENES**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de**** H.C.** Helena C. ("Helena de Troya")

s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**INSISTO ES ALGO FUERTE Y MUY EXPLICITO PERO ME ENCANTO LAS HISTORIA ES UN CAMBIO DE ****ROLES DARIEN ES SUMISO Y SERENA SU DOM... QUE LO TORTURA Y DISFRUTA **

**ESPERO NO OFENDER**

**Capítulo 6**

Se vistieron a toda prisa y bajaron a la cocina. Neflyte ya estaba allí hablando por teléfono.

-Chiba, ¿hay algún cuarto sin ventanas?

-Sólo el cuarto de la lavadora.

-Molly, Serena, vayan allí y no asomen la cabeza.- exigió Neflyte .

-Estás loco Neflyte , dame un arma y revisaremos el perímetro- espetó Serena.

-Está bien sargento, pero recuerda que tú no me das órdenes.

Darién miró de uno al otro sin entender. Molly captó su mirada y le hizo una seña.

-Venga jefe, dejemos que se encarguen.

Molly condujo a Darién al cuarto de lavado y trancaron la puerta. Ella lo miró y se sentó en un taburete del rincón más alejado.

-No le ha contado nada, ¿verdad?- Él asintió –Ya veo. Tal vez pensó que sería mejor así y yo no…

-Por favor Molly- la interrumpió- necesito saber de qué va todo esto. Me he aguantado sin preguntar demasiado para no complicar las cosas con Serena, pero ya basta.

Lo observó detenidamente, midiéndolo, sopesándolo. ¿Debería revelar la vida de Serena? ¿Era este hombre merecedor de su confianza?

-Bien, le contaré una historia, jefe, una historia que no debe salir de aquí ¿entendido?

Darién asintió ansioso.

-Serena y yo nos conocemos desde niñas, nuestros padres servían juntos en el ejército. El general Tsukino era un hombre muy duro, un hombre dominante y fuerte y así educó a su hija cuando se encontró viudo y con un bebé de meses. Vivíamos a dos casas de distancia y puedo decir que soy su única amiga mujer. Ella creció entre hombres fuertes, y cuando entró al ejército su futuro era brillante… hasta que se casó con Seiya. Seiya era… bueno, era el chico estrella. Número uno en su promoción, el mejor amigo de todos… pero lo que nadie sospechó era su obsesión con Serena. Siempre fue celoso, pero nadie imaginó que llegaría a tanto. Quiso dominarla, pero fue imposible. No con Serena, ella es como su padre: necesita controlar la situación. Y comenzaron las peleas, cada vez peores. Hasta que ella se fue. Pidió destino en otro lugar y le envió los papeles del divorcio. Era muy joven y quería tener una vida, pero empezó una relación con su oficial superior y Seiya se enteró. La acechó durante días, la seguía a todos lados. Una noche "alguien" entró en su casa. Serena y Diamante, así se llamaba, estaban jugando un poco. El asaltante los atacó, primero a Sere con un cuchillo, luego a Diamante.

Cuando la policía llegó, encontró a Sere desangrándose en el suelo y a Diamante muerto, atado a la cama con los genitales cortados y la garganta abierta de lado a lado… rodeados de toda la parafernalia BDSM que usaban… Fue un escándalo de dimensiones astronómicas como puedes imaginar. Tal vez recuerdes los titulares de los diarios.

Darién lo recordaba muy bien. Un dolor agudo se instaló en su pecho. Recordaba que la noticia había salido en cadena nacional, con títulos como "perversiones entre oficiales del ejército" y "asesinato y Bondage". Se le había dado más relevancia al hecho de que eran militares y a las prácticas sexuales que los medios caracterizaron como "desviadas", que el tiempo que se tomaron en buscar al agresor.

-Sí- dijo Darién - se dijo que ella estaba embarazada.

-Lo estaba. Seis puñaladas en el abdomen acabaron con él y Serena estuvo al borde de la muerte. No podía ser nadie más que Seiya, pero sus padres lo cubrieron y declararon que esa noche había cenado en su casa. El jardinero vio su auto allí, no se pudo probar nada. Pero Serena lo reconoció y yo lo creo. Sobre todo cuando fue Seiya quien se encargó de destruir la carrera de Sere. ¡No imaginas las declaraciones que hizo! Gracias a él, cuando salió del hospital tuvo que huir y esconderse. Allí conocí a Neflyte y él nos ayudó, yo no iba a dejarla sola, así que nos mudamos aquí.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-Simplemente matarla, es un psicópata. No hay otra explicación.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó.

-Ya pueden salir, todo está tranquilo- era la voz de Neflyte .

Una vez en la cocina, Serena se sentó y trató de calmarse. No habían encontrado nada, ni un solo rastro de Seiya. Pero Serena sabía que él había estado allí. El bastardo era muy bueno para ocultarse, ella lo conocía bien.

Observó a Darién , su rostro denotaba preocupación. Preocupación, no miedo. Eso era bueno, ¿o no?

-Tal vez deberíamos avisar a la patrulla- dijo Neflyte

-Sabes que no harán caso, no lo hicieron antes y no lo harán ahora.

Molly estaba silenciosa y Serena lo notó. Conocía a la pelirroja desde que tenía uso de razón. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No pasará nada Molly, no dejaré que lo haga.-Serena tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Darién se quedó de pie observándolas. ¡Rayos! Eso era muy caliente. Neflyte le dio un codazo y le susurró.

-Ni pienses en hacer un solo comentario si no quieres que te aten una pesa en las bolas y te obliguen a mirarlas jugar juntas sin intervenir. Sé de lo que te hablo- dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Serena se separó de Molly y se giró hacia Darién.

-Será mejor que tratemos de dormir un poco. Neflyte harás vigilancia un par de horas, y luego me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

Y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y subió a la habitación y cerró con llave.

Tres días después, Serena estaba histérica. Darién había ido a trabajar y nada había sucedido desde la primera noche, pero no le habían permitido acompañarlo a la oficina y se aseguró de dar el parte de enferma.

Nada sacaba más de sus casillas a Serena como la inactividad. Necesitaba algo que hacer, necesitaba emociones fuertes. Necesitaba dominar a un hombre. Y no a cualquiera.

A Darién.

Molly le había traído su ropa y su arma. Le encargó también sus juguetes. Cuerda, pañuelos de seda, algunos accesorios particulares que le agradaba usar…

Esa noche el señor Chiba iba a convertirse en un bocado muy apetitoso.

Estaba lista esperándolo cuando escuchó llegar el auto.

Darién había estado muy ansioso por el siguiente paso en esa especie de seudo relación que tenían. Era todo muy extraño y a la vez, terriblemente excitante. Él era el jefe, ella la empleada de bajo perfil. Ella era la Ama, él el esclavo. Pero lo peor de todo, él estaba enamorándose de esa mujer hermosa y ruda por fuera, pero vulnerable como cualquier ser humano sometido al sufrimiento más intenso por dentro. Ella era especial, y Darién no quería perderla.

Se le erizaba el vello de la nuca con la sola idea de que su ex esposo pudiera hacerle daño nuevamente. Un sentimiento de posesividad lo embargaba cuando pensaba en ella. Pero sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirlo, aún así, ansiaba darle todo lo que ella necesitara. Quería cuidarla, protegerla, sacarla de ese maldito subsuelo donde se ocultaba del mundo y sus juicios y darle la vida que merecía. A su lado. ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Aceptaría ser parte de su vida? ¿Una mujer Dominante podía ser una esposa?

Esposa.

Cuando la palabra llegó a su mente, Darién sonrió. No había pensado en eso antes, y ahora que lo hacía, no le desagradaba.

Imaginaba cómo sería llegar a casa cada día después del trabajo y que ella lo sometiera sexualmente cada noche…

Abrió la puerta principal y el aroma a incienso colmó sus sentidos. Las luces estaban apagadas, sólo un par de velas dejadas al descuido sobre las escaleras marcaban el camino a la habitación. Darién sonrió. Serena estaba de humor para los juegos esta noche. Excelente.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó junto a su maletín en la mesa del comedor. Se aflojó la corbata y desabrochó los botones de los puños. Estaba listo. Más que listo.

Subió los escalones lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de saber que se enfrentaba a una mujer que haría lo que quisiera con él… y que él no pondría ninguna resistencia.

La puerta del cuarto estaba entreabierta, Darién la empujó lentamente y dio un paso dentro.

Una vela amarilla en la mesita de noche era la única iluminación. El silencio lo rodeó y una sensación de pánico le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Unas fuertes manos lo tomaron por la espalda y jalaron sus brazos hacia atrás.

-Has tardado mucho, muchachito.

Su corazón dio un salto y se detuvo. Luego volvió a latir nuevamente, frenéticamente.

-Lo siento Domina.- su voz era apenas un susurro.

Ella lo giró y se puso delante de él.

-Creo que voy a castigarte por hacerme esperar.

Darién aguantó una sonrisa. ¡Sí!

-Me lo merezco Domina.

Le quitó la corbata y la conservó. Astuto señor Chiba, Serena podía sentir su aumento de temperatura corporal. Realmente al hombre le gustaba esto.

Le dio un suave empujón hacia la cama.

-Quítate la ropa.

Como un niño que ha desobedecido y espera el castigo de su maestra, Darién se quitó la ropa con aire de resignación. Serena sonrió levemente.

-Acuéstate boca abajo sobre la cama.

¡Oh Dios! La erección de Darién se apretó contra las sábanas cuando se tendió sobre ella y un dolor agudo le recorrió desde genitales hasta la punta de los pies.

Serena le ató los brazos a la espalda, cruzando una cuerda por detrás de su cuello, manteniéndolo en tensión, de manera que si tiraba de ella, la cuerda le apretaba la garganta. Astuta.

Una fuerte palmada cayó sobre sus nalgas, y otra y luego otra.

-No volverás a llegar tarde ¿entendido?

-S-sí Domina.-Darién jadeaba, pero iba a asegurarse de llegar con retraso cada maldito día.

Cuando su culo estuvo enrojecido, Serena tomó una vara delgada y le golpeó la planta de los pies. Él dio una sacudida y el lazo se tensó apretando su cuello.

-Si no te estás quieto te vas a asfixiar, muchachito.-Él obedeció y la tensión disminuyó.-Ahora túmbate de espaldas.

Era un poco difícil hacerlo con los brazos atados, pero lo intentó lo mejor que pudo.

Los brazos le dolían y tenía que arquear la espalda cuidando de no ahorcarse. Serena se puso de pie y pudo contemplarla a la luz de la vela.

Tenía el cabello suelto y caía en una cascada sobre sus hombros. Estaba desnuda. Darién deseó que recorriera su cuerpo con él, que lo acariciara por completo.

Serena amarró sus piernas a cada lado de la cama, dejándolo vulnerable y completamente abierto para ella. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cara en posición inversa. Darién suspiró, iba a ser un sesenta y nueve muy, muy delicioso.

-Ahora dame tu lengua, muchachito. Déjame ver de qué eres capaz.

Y obedeció con el mayor placer del mundo, deslizando suavemente su lengua entre los húmedos pliegues de su dulce sexo.

Serena contuvo un gemido, la ternura con que la lamía le provocaba una sensación olvidada en su alma. Un hombre rendido, dispuesto. Un hombre que quería adorarla y complacerla. Un hombre que merecía más.

Tomó su pene con rudeza y Darién gimió, entre el placer y el dolor, terriblemente excitado. Una gota perló la punta y Serena se lo llevó a la boca.

Él dio un salto cuando su lengua lo tocó, haciendo que la suya se adentrara profundamente en su sexo.

Y fue tal la conexión que se estableció, que todo el control de Serena se tambaleaba y estaba a punto de caer. Tomó su pene fuertemente y lo devoró con ansias, mientras Darién respiraba hondo y la deleitaba con un hambre absoluto.

Acariciaba sus piernas y arañaba suavemente sus testículos con las uñas, erizándole la piel, sensibilizándolo de una forma que toda su contención estuvo a punto de ceder.

Él emitía leves gemidos que la volvían loca. Serena estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Rápidamente se enderezó y dándole la espalda, se desplazó hacia delante sobre su pene y se enterró en él en un solo movimiento.

Darién gritó. Serena estaba montándolo hasta el fondo. Las paredes temblorosas de su vagina lo apretaban, y el fuego líquido de su excitación le abrasaba la piel.

No le puso condón. ¡Gracias Dios!

Ella comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre su más que duro miembro, apoyándose sobre sus pantorrillas y brindándole una imagen perfecta del culo más delicioso que hubiese visto en toda su puta vida.

La visión de su rosado agujero envió una corriente de calor por sus miembros, y quiso tomarla por las caderas y bombear dentro de ella con frenesí.

Un fuerte espasmo tensó los músculos de su vagina, apretándolo hasta lo indecible. Luego otro y Darién casi se corre en ese instante.

-No te corras hasta que te lo ordene, muchachito.- su voz pretendía ser mandona, pero en cambio revelaba la profunda satisfacción de Serena.

Darién sintió una oleada de orgullo. Lo estaba haciendo bien. Ella estaba conforme, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Otro espasmo la sacudió y la dejó a las puertas del orgasmo inminente. Entonces Serena se estiró hacia la mesita y tomó un tubo de lubricante.

Se colocó un poco en los dedos y lo esparció sobre su propia entrada trasera. Los ojos de Darién casi se salen de sus órbitas ante la visión. Volvió a agradecer a Dios en silencio.

Ella se levantó y tomó la base de su pene, apuntándolo hacia la apretada entrada trasera.

-Quédate muy quieto, muchachito. Si empujas o te mueves un solo milímetro te mataré.

Darién apretó los dientes y no se movió, aunque la presión en la punta de su pene lo estaba matando. Lentamente, lo fue conduciendo al interior. Estaba malditamente apretada. Centímetro a centímetro, lo fue introduciendo mientras Darién casi se rompe las muelas de tanto que apretaba la mandíbula. Pero se contuvo, y cuando atravesó sus barreras y lo tuvo por completo en su interior, se dio cuenta que tenía que volver a respirar.

Ella jadeó y se apretó más sobre él. Temblaba y estaba tan excitada que sus pliegues derramaban sus jugos sobre los testículos de Darién. Se humedeció los dedos en su propio sexo y con ello lubricó el trasero de Darién .

Él dio un respingo, pero una bofetada en la parte interna del muslo lo obligó a relajarse.

-Así- dijo Serena con voz pastosa.-Relájate y deja que te tome.

Y lo tomó. Introdujo el dedo mayor dentro de su cuerpo, mientras comenzó a cabalgarlo. Subía y bajaba, tensándose cada vez, bombeando con la mano en su trasero y apretando su pene hasta la locura.

La vista de sus caderas dominando su campo visual, el tronco de su polla enterrado en ella y su hábil dedo apretando su próstata lo llevaron al límite.

-Aguante- rogó ella. No había sido una orden. Cuando Serena estaba al borde perdía toda agresividad.

Darién se sacudió y la cuerda le apretó el cuello casi cortándole la respiración.

Empezó a jadear y Serena se alteró. Giró su espalda y lo vio enrojecido, con la cara hinchada. Sonrió. Sólo un poco más y llegarían al cielo.

Comenzó a moverse más rápido y a apretar más con su dedo. Una, dos, tres veces y ya estaban allí los dos. El orgasmo se formó doloroso y dulce. Se iniciaba muy profundamente y amenazada extenderse por cada fibra.

Una embestida más y estalló, fuerte, imparable. Arrasando los sentidos y destruyendo todo a su paso: cordura, reservas…

Ambos gritaron a la vez, se sacudieron una y otra vez mientras oleada tras oleada atravesaban todo su ser.

Antes de que remitiera, Serena salió de él rápidamente y se dio la vuelta. Los ojos de Darién estaban apretados. Tomó un cuchillo y cortó la cuerda que le apretaba el cuello, liberándolo de la más peligrosa de sus ataduras.

Luego lo giró, como un muñeco roto, y desató sus manos.

Tomó una larga y profunda inspiración. Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo sacudió hasta que abrió los ojos.

-Darién - no hubo respuesta. Lo sacudió un poco- ¡Darién! Mírame.

Él abrió los ojos, aún presa de los últimos estertores del orgasmo devastador. Sus ojos decían más que mil palabras, pero para sorpresa de Serena, él abrió la boca y con un hilo de voz dijo:

-Te amo Serena.

**fuerte LA HISTORIA DE SERENA Y SUS EX... PERO SALIO ADELANTE Y AQUI ESTA TRATANDO DE NO ENAMORARSE DE NUEVO**


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de**** H.C.** Helena C. ("Helena de Troya")

s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**INSISTO ES ALGO FUERTE Y MUY EXPLICITO PERO ME ENCANTO LAS HISTORIA ES UN CAMBIO DE ****ROLES DARIEN ES SUMISO Y SERENA SU DOM... QUE LO TORTURA Y DISFRUTA **

**ESPERO NO OFENDER**

**Capítulo 7**

Darién insistió en llevarla a cenar. Serena no quería, pero estaba tan terriblemente aburrida en la casa que cualquier cosa era bienvenida.

Quería volver a su departamento, pero Neflyte le aconsejó que no lo hiciera. Era mejor estar acompañada por si acaso Seiya intentaba algo. Pero Serena sabía que Seiya no tendría reparos si quería hacerle daño, no los había tenido antes y seguramente no los tendría ahora.

Recordaba la noche del ataque, los gritos de Diamante, ahogados por la mordaza, mientras su ex marido le cortaba los testículos.

Maldito Seiya. Si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad lo mataría.

Un escalofrío corrió a lo largo de su columna al recodar esa noche. Los fantasmas que la habían atormentado desde entonces estaban reviviendo más violentamente que nunca.

¿Y si Seiya dañaba a Darién ?

Se estremeció. No sabía cómo protegerlo. Si Seiya iba tras ella, nada impediría que dañe a Darién , y eso Serena no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

Todo su entrenamiento militar no había servido de nada cuando Seiya la dejó fuera de combate, desangrándose en el suelo y perdiendo a su bebé.

Su bebé.

El dolor profundo que nacía en sus entrañas y le oprimía el corazón la sacudió. Había deseado tanto ese bebé de Diamante…

El médico había dicho que si quedaba embarazada nuevamente, tendría que extremar los cuidados. Las paredes de su útero estaban más delgadas de lo normal y tal vez no pudiera retener un embarazo. Nueve meses en cama. Eso era lo que le esperaba si se embarazaba.

Y lo deseaba. ¡Oh Dios! Cómo lo deseaba. Pero mientras Seiya siguiera acechando, no se atrevía a pensar en el asunto.

Enterró el dolor lo más hondo que pudo, mientras se vestía con el elegante vestido de cóctel que Darién le había comprado para esa noche.

Era exquisito, el gusto de su jefe no dejaba dudas sobre sus intenciones.

Quería mostrarla. Que todo el mundo lo viera con ella.

Una oleada de satisfacción la embargó. Ella quería esa reacción en él. Pero a la vez la aterrorizaba. Prefería ocultarse. Pasar desapercibida se había convertido en parte de ella.

La prenda era color ciruela, se amoldaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel y caía en una falda insinuante sobre sus piernas. El escote dejaba el nacimiento de sus pechos a la vista, resaltando la blancura de su piel y su cremosidad. Era perfecto. Ella misma no hubiera elegido mejor.

Bajó al comedor donde Darién esperaba ansioso. Cuando la vio, su corazón palpitó. Le había dicho que la amaba, pero no fue sólo una reacción al placer que le proporcionara. Lo sentía, se daba cuenta que lo sentía realmente.

Había amado a otras mujeres antes… pero nunca se había sentido tan profundamente afectado como lo estaba con Serena.

-Estás preciosa.- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Gracias- contestó con un poco de timidez. ¿Timidez? – Tú también estás muy guapo. El negro te sienta de maravillas.

Darién la miró y vio un atisbo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. ¿Estaban enrojecidos? Algo había afectado a Serena y estaba decidido a descubrirlo.

Antes de entrar al restaurante ya estaba arrepentida.

En la puerta, varios conocidos de Darién se acercaron a saludarlo.

Malditos fueran.

Cuando una pequeña y demasiado sexy morena se acercó y rodeó a Darién con sus bracitos, Serena sintió el demonio de los celos comenzar a corroerla poco a poco.

-¡Darién ! Cariño, te he extrañado.- dijo la mujercita.

-Hola Unazuki- contestó él, respondiendo a su abrazo un poco más que amistoso.

Serena echaba humo.

La morena se giró hacia ella aún entre los brazos de Darién y la miró con desafío en los ojos. Serena respondió inmutable, desde su metro setenta y cinco de altura, sopesando a la mujer. Un solo movimiento de KravMaga[1] y la dejaba fuera de combate y probablemente en el hospital. Serena sonrió para sí misma.

-Vaya Darién , ¿y quién es esta rubia?

Darién se separó de Unazuki y tomó la mano de Serena. La miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Unazuki, te presento a Serena, la mujer que me ha hechizado.

Sonaba genuino pero aun así no dejaba de ser cursi. La morena la miró torciendo el gesto en desagrado.

Serena extendió la mano hacia ella y le dio un apretón demasiado fuerte.

-Eso sonó demasiado mal, ¿verdad? Déjame presentarme adecuadamente. Soy Serena Tsukino- y agregó- Me como a niñitas como tú en el desayuno.

Unazuki se puso pálida de repente. Quizás por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en su manita. Serena la soltó y la morena tomó aire.

-E-encantada.- se giró hacia Darién - ha sido un placer verte.

Y desapareció más rápido de lo que había llegado.

Darién tenía cara de no creerse lo que había sucedido. La miró unos segundos más, incrédulo. Luego habló.

-¿Estás celosa?

Serena se sonrojó. Por primera vez en más de veinte años, el calor subió por sus mejillas. No contestó.

-¡Dios mío! Estás celosa.

-Cállate Darién, no querrás que te humille en público.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió dentro del restaurante.

La cena podría haber sido tranquila si la maldita Unazuki no hubiese advertido a cuanto conocido de Darién había allí, de que "el niño de oro" estaba con una cita. Y de que la "cita" era una bruja maldita.

Movidos por la curiosidad, se acercaban de uno en uno, a saludar y echar una mirada a Serena.

Estaba harta, no acababa de dar un bocado cuando alguien se acercaba. En un momento de soledad, apoyó los codos en la mesa y acercó su rostro a Darién.

-¿Por qué diablos me están mirando?

Darién se giró y siguió su línea de visión. Efectivamente, desde varias mesas los observaban.

-¿Acaso tengo lechuga en los dientes o se me ha corrido el maquillaje?

-Estás hermosa Sere, es sólo que no he venido nunca con una cita. Quizás todos los que me conocen hayan pensado que era gay.

-¿Y la estúpida de la puerta? ¿Qué hay con ella?

Darién rió.

-¿Unazuki? Se me ha insinuado desde que éramos adolescentes. Era novia de mi primo Malachite, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro, estaba contigo en el club. No parece la clase de chica para Malachite.

-Definitivamente no lo es. Pero en esa época, Malachite no despreciaba a nadie. Y absolutamente no es la clase de chica para mí.

Ella lo miró escrutando las profundidades de sus ojos.

-¿Y cuál es la clase de chica para ti, Darién ?

No lo dudó ni un instante.

-Tú.

Un leve carraspeo llamó la atención de Serena. Una voz conocida a su lado.

-¿Sargento Tsukino?

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Maldición!

Serena se giró hacia el enorme hombre a su lado. Llevaba el cabello casi al ras, anchos hombros estiraban un traje fino y dos ojos negros la miraban incrédulos.

-¿Es usted, sargento? ¡Por Dios, tanto tiempo sin verla!

Lo reconoció al instante.

-Tenuo- asintió a modo de saludo.-Un placer verlo.

Y se giró nuevamente hacia Darién, dejando al hombre con la boca abierta. No se dio por vencido. Él estiró una mano hacia Darién y se presentó.

-Soy el Teniente Haruka Tenuo, un placer conocerlo ¿señor…?-

-Chiba, Darién Chiba.- Darién miró a Serena e hizo una jugada peligrosa-¿desea acompañarnos un momento?

Tenuo no lo dudó un segundo, jaló una silla desocupada y se sentó a la mesa.

Serena no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en Darién con una promesa asesina.

Tenuo la enfrentó, totalmente decidido.

-Sargento Serena, necesitamos hablar… en privado.

-Estoy cenando… teniente. ¿Así que ahora eres teniente?

-Han pasado muchos años, sargento, muchas cosas han cambiado. ¿Has hablado con tu padre últimamente?

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. No hablaba con el viejo desde hacía más de dos años. ¿Estaría bien?

-¿Qué pasa con el general?- peguntó inmutable, como si la mención de él no la afectara.

-Está muy bien… él ha estado moviendo los hilos… en la investigación sobre el teniente Richards…

Seiya.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Habla, el señor Chiba es de fiar.- Tenuo lo miró un instante, sopesándolo.

-Es una investigación clasificada, saben todo lo que sucedió, sargento Serena.

Si era clasificada, eso explicaba por qué Neflyte no había descubierto nada. ¿Pero de qué serviría? Diamante estaba muerto, ella dada de baja con deshonra. Su vida era una mierda y lo seguiría siendo.

Tenuo continuó.

-No deberías estar sin seguridad. Lo pasaron a disposición hace unos meses. Se está ocultando en casa de sus padres pero de vez en cuando, simplemente desaparece. Creemos que va tras de ti.

Serena se rió.

-Eso ya lo sé, Tenuo, ha estada tras de mi pista desde hace años. Dime algo nuevo.

-Hay pruebas… hubo otro incidente en la base. Una recluta fue encontrada muerta hace un tiempo, y hace dos semanas… tuvo un acceso de ira con uno de sus subordinados. Dos días después el muchacho apareció atado a una cama… igual que Diamante.

Hijo de puta.

Serena se estremeció. Recordar a Diamante le dolía en el alma.

-Maldita sea, Tenuo. Me has arruinado la noche.

-Lo siento sargento. Pero no tenía manera de contactarme contigo. Sólo el general podía hacerlo.

Serena se puso de pie. Darién y Tenuo la imitaron.

-Hablaré con el viejo. Espera instrucciones Tenuo. Ese hijo de puta va a pagar por todo.

Salió del restaurante sin esperar a Darién que se había detenido a pagar la cuenta.

Esperó en la puerta, mirando hacia las luces de los automóviles que iban y venían. Darién llegó a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo.

-Sere, ¿estás bien?

-Sí…

Un disparo sonó y se perdió entre el bullicio. Darién la miraba con los ojos perdidos. Su cuerpo se apoyó en el suyo y un calor conocido le cubrió el vientre.

Él pestañeó, un segundo después se derrumbó sobre ella.

* * *

[1] "Combate de contacto" sistema de lucha y defensa personal usado por las fuerzas de defensa y seguridad israelíes.

**Y AQUI SALE SAILORMOON Y LOS CASTIGARA EN NOMBRE DE LA LUNA...**


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de**** H.C.** Helena C. ("Helena de Troya")

s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**INSISTO ES ALGO FUERTE Y MUY EXPLICITO PERO ME ENCANTO LAS HISTORIA ES UN CAMBIO DE ****ROLES DARIEN ES SUMISO Y SERENA SU DOM... QUE LO TORTURA Y DISFRUTA **

**ESPERO NO OFENDER**

**Capítulo 8**

Desesperada.

Así se sentía Serena mientras esperaba ante la puerta de la sala de urgencias donde habían llevado a Darién.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, no tuvo tiempo de pensar, de razona, de verlo venir.

¿Por qué la tomaba con Darién? ¿No hubiese sido más fácil dispararle a ella?

Algo comenzó a crecer en su mente.

Seiya tenía algo planeado para Serena. Y estaba segura que no sería nada bueno.

Deberían haberse quedado en la casa. Al menos, Darién estaría a salvo.

O tal vez no.

Recordó nuevamente la agonía de Dante mientras Seiya lo mutilaba y un severo escalofrío la envolvió. Todo su cuerpo tembló y casi cae de rodillas.

Unos suaves brazos la rodearon.

-¡Serena!- jadeó Molly.

Ella se enderezó y se sostuvo del hombro de su amiga. Habían llegado ella y Neflyte a los pocos minutos. Junto con la policía.

Tenuo estaba allí también. Maldita sea, todo el infierno de restaurante había visto todo… y se habían quedado mirando cómo Darién se desangraba hasta que llegó la ambulancia.

La bala le había atravesado el pecho. Serena había intentado frenar la hemorragia hasta que llegaran los paramédicos, pero un pulmón estaba dañado. Darién se ahogaba.

Otro escalofrío la invadió. Era su culpa. Darién estaría sano si ella no hubiera entrado en su vida, si tan solo lo hubiese rechazado esa noche, ahora no estaría pasando por esto.

Culpa.

Por Diamante, por Darién, por la vida de mierda que llevaba Molly, siguiéndola a todos lados para que no estuviera sola.

Pero le pondría remedio. De cualquier manera, lo solucionaría.

Dos horas después, el médico dio su informe.

Estaba delicado, pero sobreviviría. Habían salvado el pulmón pero había riesgos.

Sería una larga etapa de recuperación.

Bien.

Serena se giró aliviada y contempló las caras a su alrededor.

Molly, Neflyte , Tenuo, Malachite… gente que no tenía por qué estar allí esa noche si ella no estuviera en sus vidas.

Había tomado una decisión. Nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

Se quitó los zapatos y se arrellanó en una silla de plástico a esperar. Necesitaba ver a Darién.

El _"Te amo, Serena" _de Darién resonaba una y otra vez en su mente, llenándola de una emoción largamente desplazada a lo más profundo de su ser.

El_ "Te amo, Sere"_ que Diamante le había dicho la noche que Seiya lo mató le destrozaba el alma.

¿Le había dicho ella alguna vez a Diamante que lo amaba? Tal vez. ¿Amaba a Darién?

Tal vez.

_Mentirosa._

Tal vez.

Tal vez estaba enamorada de Darién, pero había amado a Diamante con toda su alma. Había tenido tantos sueños depositados en él. Tenían tantos planes juntos.

Mierda, ¡habían engendrado un hijo! Toda una vida, juntos, se había abierto ante sus ojos… hasta que Seiya la cegó.

No permitiría que esta vez sucediera lo mismo.

Esta vez no tenía planes.

Esta vez no soñaría algo que no pudiera ser.

A las nueve de la mañana Darién despertó.

Dolorido, perdido en una nube de calmantes, pero con una necesidad insoslayable.

Necesitaba ver a Serena.

Había alguien en el cuarto. Una mano se aferró a la suya.

-¿Darién?- la voz de Serena sonaba ronca. ¿Habría estado llorando? ¿Por él?

Quiso hablar pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Algo obstruía su boca.

-No te muevas, Darién. Estás en el hospital, estás a salvo ahora.

Ella acarició su rostro y Darién entreabrió los ojos.

El bello rostro de Serena estaba surcado de ojeras y líneas verticales desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, prueba más que clara de sus lágrimas.

Odiaba ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz, como ella lo hacía con él.

Desde que conoció a Serena, algo dentro suyo le había dicho que tenía que estar a su lado. Serena comprendía lo que necesitaba, lo que le gustaba, el sentimiento que lo unía a ella… y lo respetaba.

Ella supo llegar a su corazón de la manera que él era, de la manera que ella era. Supo que cualquier juego previo a ella, sólo había sido una preparación para apreciarla más. Para valorarla.

Una mujer fuerte, valiente, rígida… y sensible. Capaz de dejar las máscaras de lado y sacar a la luz lo verdadero de él, de ella.

La necesitaba. La amaba. No quería perderla.

Ella besó la punta de sus dedos, la palma de su mano y le sonrió.

-Bien muchachito- dijo poniéndose en pose- me has dado un susto de muerte.- Darién quiso sonreír ante eso.-Cuando estés mejor voy a zurrar tu trasero tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte en una semana.

Sus bellos ojos brillaban con travesura. _¡Dios, que bella es!_

-Ahora será mejor que te quedes muy quieto y te cures, ¿entiendes?

Darién apretó sus dedos entre los suyos. Su contacto lo calmaba.

Serena se acercó un poco más y besó sus mejillas, su frente, las comisuras de su boca tratando de evitar el respirador.

-Ahora me tengo que ir – Darién frunció el ceño- el doctor va a venir a verte y no quiero interferir ¿sí?

Le besó una vez más la mano y se alejó.

Antes de salir por la puerta, un dolor muy fuerte le atravesó el corazón. Se giró hacia él y encontró su mirada.

-Yo también te amo, Darién.

Y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo evitando cruzarse con Molly o Neflyte . Llegó hasta la puerta principal y tomó un taxi.

Al llegar a su departamento, juntó unas pocas cosas en una mochila vieja, se cambió el vestido de la noche anterior por algo más cómodo y salió a la calle.

Era hora de dejar vivir a quienes amaba.

Y no volvería.

**TIENE MIEDO PERO DEFENDERA A SUS SERES QUERIDOS...**


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de**** H.C.** Helena C. ("Helena de Troya")

s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**INSISTO ES ALGO FUERTE Y MUY EXPLICITO PERO ME ENCANTO LAS HISTORIA ES UN CAMBIO DE ****ROLES DARIEN ES SUMISO Y SERENA SU DOM... QUE LO TORTURA Y DISFRUTA **

**ESPERO NO OFENDER**

**Capítulo 9**

Él la observaba.

Su largo cabello como seda, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su paso ágil, seguro como ella misma.

La siguió, con cautela. La perra era muy astuta.

Sabía que si le daba una mínima ventaja, podría matarlo. Debía sorprenderla, como la última vez.

Seiya guardó los binoculares en el estuche, se bajó un poco más la gorra sobre los ojos y empezó a caminar.

Dejaría que se aleje, y cuando estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, la atraparía.

No sería fácil. Sabía que ella lo esperaba.

Una vez más recordó el toque de sus manos, la caricia de su piel contra la suya. El roce de las cuerdas sobre su cuerpo mientras ella lo montaba duro.

Serena.

¿Por qué no había podido entenderlo? ¿Por qué había preferido a ese imbécil de Diamante antes que a él?

Ah, pero se había encargado del muy bastardo. Como se encargó del otro.

Seiya era de Serena, Serena era suya y nadie más que él tenía derecho a gozar del toque de la Domina.

Pero ella no había querido darle todo lo que necesitaba. Le suplicó, se tiró a sus pies, lamió sus zapatos y aun así, ella no cedió.

Recordó la sangre de Serena sobre sus manos cuando la marcó. La sangre que cubrió su estómago y su sexo cuando la había tomado estando inconsciente, luego de enterrar su cuchillo una y otra vez en ella, presa de la ira.

Había sido lo más caliente que había hecho en su vida. El recuerdo aún lo excitaba. Y necesitaba más.

Tantas veces le había suplicado que lo marque, que lo corte, mientras tenían sexo. Quería ver su blanca piel, enrojecida por la sangre.

Pero ella no lo entendió. Se horrorizó y dejó de tocarlo.

Lo abandonó.

Lo abandonó y se fue con Diamante.

Maldita fuera.

La observó llegar a la estación de trenes y aguardó a que ella subiera para seguirla. Miró sobre su hombro. Nadie la seguía. Sólo él.

Desde el otro vagón apenas podía verla. Mejor así, si ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, su plan estaría arruinado.

Se acomodó en un asiento y esperó. Ya imaginaba dónde se dirigía.

_Eres predecible, después de todo, Sere._

El vello se erizaba en su nuca y los escalofríos no dejaban de recorrer su columna.

Serena supo que él estaba cerca incluso antes de verlo con su estúpida gorra de béisbol y la negra chaqueta.

¡Dioses! ¿Acaso el entrenamiento no le había servido de nada? ¿Qué clase de soldado era el muy incompetente?

Serena rio para sí, a pesar de saber lo que le esperaba.

Terminó de escribir el mensaje de texto y lo envió. Si Seiya creía que tenía una sola oportunidad, estaba muy, muy equivocado.

Aunque siempre existía la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal.

Se bajó dos estaciones antes de lo que Seiya suponía. Ella sabía qué tipo de mensajes hacerle llegar. Esto lo confundiría.

Salió de la estación y caminó por una calle lateral. Conocía poco el lugar. Sólo había estado allí dos veces, pero esperaba no perder el rumbo.

Las casas a los lados eran un conjunto pintoresco. Bellos jardines llenos de flores, caminos empedrados y blancas casitas con techo de tejas. Contó siete casas del lado derecho al girar en la tercera esquina. La construcción no difería de las demás, salvo en que todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Al llegar a la entrada, rebuscó entre unas macetas que había a un lado.

_En el geranio. _Le había dicho. ¿Cómo demonios diferenciaría un geranio en la oscuridad? Siguió tanteando hasta que la halló y abrió la puerta.

Rápidamente cerró tras ella. No encendió las luces. No se la iba a hacer fácil.

Marcó la clave de la alarma y volvió a dejarla lista.

Sonrió de nuevo. Seiya nunca había aprendido a evitar las alarmas.

Lástima que aquella fatídica noche no hubiera estado activada.

El celular vibró en su bolsillo. Nuevo mensaje de texto.

_¿Has llegado? ¿Necesitas apoyo?_

Serena contestó.

_Todo en orden. Apoyo a mi señal._

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, teniendo en cuenta que el plan se iba formando a medida que se desarrollaba. Aún no tenía idea de cómo resultaría al final.

Pero no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para algo mejor. O salía bien, o fracasaba. Ya estaba cansada de esconderse.

¿Pero se había estado ocultando de Seiya realmente? Claro que no.

Serena pudo haberse sacado de encima a Seiya sin pensarlo dos veces.

¿De qué te ocultas, Sere?

De la vergüenza. Del escándalo que fue la muerte de Diamante. De la deshonra con que fue dada de baja. Del dolor de haber perdido a su bebé. Del dolor de haber perdido a Diamante.

Del dolor de haber perdido sus sueños.

Otra vibración en su bolsillo. Serena leyó el mensaje.

_Velas en el primer cajón a tu derecha._

Un pequeño sonido de satisfacción escapó de su garganta. Ella era genial.

Cuando encontró las velas, encendió una y fue a la cocina.

Iba a ser una larga, muy larga noche.

Podía sentir su respiración.

Sus pasos eran más silenciosos de lo que recordaba, pero aun así los oía.

Él entró despacio, Serena no había creído que fuera capaz de desactivarla.

Bien, había aprendido. Eso estaba bien, aunque Serena agradeció que le tomara tanto tiempo, eso ayudaba a sus preparativos.

Miró hacia la esquina y vio la cámara infrarroja. En orden y funcionando.

-Buenas noches, esposo. –dijo Serena con voz serena. Seiya se quedó de piedra. _Maldición. _–Nunca pensé que dejarías atrás tu ineptitud y te convertirías en un buen acechador.

-Vaya Bombón, eres suspicaz. Tú también me sorprendes bastante. Pensé que sólo eras una maldita puta dominante buscando pollas.

-Tal vez Seiya, tal vez. Pero no la tuya.

Estaban a un paso el uno del otro. Serena mantuvo la calma. Sabía que eso desequilibraba a Seiya.

Ella encendió una cerilla y su rostro se iluminó. Tenía un arma en su mano apuntándole.

También ella la tenía.

Encendió una vela.

-Siéntate Seiya, vamos a hablar.

-¿Y luego?

-Y luego ganará el más fuerte. O el que dispare primero.

-Yo no quiero dispararte, Bombón –dijo Seiya calmadamente.

-Lo sé. Quieres hacerme sangrar. Quieres torturarme, ¿verdad? Puedo oler el deseo en el aire, Seiya.

-Eres inteligente después de todo.

-Mmmm, no lo sé. Tal vez tú seas muy transparente. Siéntate o te volaré las pelotas. –insistió.

Seiya vio la silla a su lado. Lentamente, y sin dejar de apuntar a su cabeza, tomó asiento.

-¿Vas a servir el té, Bombón?

-Tal vez te sirva cicuta. Pero primero vamos a charlar.

-Vaya, pensé que te gustaba más follar. Nunca quisiste hablar conmigo. Nunca me escuchaste.

-Era muy difícil no escucharte, Seiya. No hacías más que gritar.

-Ahí te equivocas. –Serena sonrió.

-Sabes Seiya, si hubiera sabido lo retorcido que eras, jamás hubieras llegado a mi cama.

Ahora era Seiya quien sonreía.

-Pero te gustaba, ¿verdad? Tenerme allí, a tu merced. Rogándote por cosas que podías darme pero que me negabas. No fuiste una buena Ama, bombón.

-Tú no fuiste lo que se dice un buen esclavo tampoco. Un buen esclavo, ante todo, debe mostrar respeto por su ama. Tú jamás me respetaste, Seiya. Sólo me hacías enojar esperando un castigo de tu agrado. Dime Seiya, ¿aún esperas que te azoten hasta sangrar y te retuerzan los testículos? ¿Aún esperas que tu ama te despoje de la poca masculinidad que te queda? Yo nunca fui sádica, Seiya. Tú lo sabías. Sabías que no encuentro placer en el dolor extremo. Que la sangre en el sexo no es algo que pueda excitarme. ¿Por qué te empeñaste en seguir? ¿Por qué me quieres a mí? ¿Por qué mataste a Diamante? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Seiya rió a carcajadas. Su rostro, otrora tan apuesto, interesante, se había vuelto una máscara de locura y desesperación.

Serena lo miró con lástima y miedo. ¿De cuántas cosas había sido capaz este despojo de hombre?

-Diamante era un idiota, se merecía morir. Y te puedo asegurar, bombón, que cuando rebané su garganta y el cerdo chillaba como loco detrás de la mordaza, tuve una satisfacción muy, pero muy grande.

-Lo sé. Vi tu erección. Te excitó matarlo.

-¡Porque tú eras mía! –Gritó, poniéndose de pie- y volvería a matar a cualquier imbécil que te toque.

-Siéntate Seiya, no me obligues a dispararte.- Serena permanecía calmada.-¿Por qué disparaste a Darién ? ¿Acaso tenías miedo de acercarte lo suficiente?

-¡Ese maldito niñito mimado! Sé todo sobre él. El muy maricón genio de los negocios y todo su inútil éxito. Ahora no le servirá de nada. No volverá a tenerte. No es hombre para ti.

-¿Y quién es hombre para mí? ¿Tú?

-¡Yo soy tu esposo! –Seiya estaba perdiendo el control.

-Tú no eres mi esposo, Seiya. Fuiste mi esposo. Nos divorciamos, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero seguirás siendo mía, nada va a impedir que lo seas Sere.

Esta vez, fue Serena quien rió a carcajadas. El dedo de Seiya temblaba sobre el gatillo.

-Dime, Seiya. ¿Asesinaste también a esa recluta? ¿Y a uno de tus hombres?

-Ellos no eran nadie.-dijo haciendo un gesto, quitándole importancia.-Sólo basura blanca sin nada que ofrecer.

-¿Y por qué, entonces? ¿Para revivir la emoción de aquella noche?

Él la miró a los ojos. Maldita mujer, siempre había sabido leer sus intenciones. Observó a Serena, tan tranquila, tan hermosa, tan en control de sus emociones. Quería romper ese control, quería que sacara su lado salvaje, él sabía que lo tenía. Tenía que tenerlo. Como él, sólo necesitaba descubrirlo y él se lo quería enseñar.

Si no podía tenerla, se iba a encargar de dejarla conectada a él, de hacerla como él. Ese sería su legado a Serena.

Monstruo, lo había llamado. Tal vez lo fuera. Pero él la iba a convertir en un monstruo a ella también. Eran un, los dos. Así lo había decidido el día que se casaron. No la iba a dejar que rompiera ese compromiso.

Con un rápido movimiento, Seiya tiró el arma y se arrojó sobre ella. Sabía que no le iba a disparar. Había visto el brillo del cuchillo asomar bajo su camiseta. Ella no dispararía.

Cayó sobre su cuerpo derribándola de la silla. Cayeron enredados sobre el duro piso y se enfrascaron en una brutal pelea. Un dejo de satisfacción recorrió la columna de Seiya.

La estaba tocando. Podía sentir su piel, su olor.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, intentó sujetarla, pero ella era muy buena. Demasiado buena. Maldita sea, no en vano había sido entrenadora de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con un par de movimientos, Serena volteó a Seiya boca abajo y lo inmovilizó. Ya lo tenía asegurado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡No le dispares! –gritó Seiya.

Pero ella no hizo caso. Con mano temblorosa, la mujer en el umbral alzó el arma y apuntó.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a la mujer.

Un disparo la sacó de su ensoñación.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS**


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de**** H.C.** Helena C. ("Helena de Troya")

s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**INSISTO ES ALGO FUERTE Y MUY EXPLICITO PERO ME ENCANTO LAS HISTORIA ES UN CAMBIO DE ****ROLES DARIEN ES SUMISO Y SERENA SU DOM... QUE LO TORTURA Y DISFRUTA **

**ESPERO NO OFENDER**

**Capítulo 10**

Michiru sabía que no tenía que dejar a Serena sola en esto.

Ella podía ser muy capaz de arreglárselas, pero el instinto infalible de Michiru le decía que algo no iba a salir bien.

Cuando Serena llamó esa noche, algo dentro de ella se rebeló. Algo estaba por suceder y Serena estaba confiándose mucho. Serena podía tener entrenamiento militar, pero Michiru tenía sexto sentido.

Aparcó el auto a dos calles de su casa, recordando la primera vez que llevó a Serena allí. Habían pasado una noche inolvidable con… no, no recordaba el nombre de él.

Se deslizó despacio por el jardín trasero cuando un movimiento a su izquierda atrajo su atención.

Se paralizó. Escondida en las sombras de su propia casa, Michiru observó al hombre acechando.

Una rama crujió y su posición quedó delatada. Rápidamente, el gigante se abalanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con una mano enorme.

Éste no podía ser Seiya, pensaba Michiru mientras el bastardo la envolvía duramente con un brazo. Ella no era muy alta, y era delgada, así que al tipo no le fue difícil inmovilizarla.

Cuando calmó su respiración, pudo percibir el rico aroma del cuerpo de ese hombre.

Macho duro, con un fuerte sentido dominante.

No era su tipo.

Pero aun así no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca por conocer el sabor de esa piel que olía tan bien.

Con voz grave y muy baja, casi un susurro, el hombre habló.

-Voy a quitar mi mano de tu boca. Si gritas te quiebro el cuello. ¿Entendido? Date cuenta de que no me costará mucho hacerlo.

Michiru se quedó quieta. El enorme y caliente cuerpo del gigante apretándola contra un árbol. Preferiría ser ella quien lo inmovilizara, pero no dejaba de ser sexy.

Michiru movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Él lentamente retiró la mano.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó.

Michiru tomó aire. Su olor la llenó. Estaba muy, muy cerca.

-La dueña de esta casa, de manera que soy yo la que debería hacer las preguntas.

Él sonrió. Una hermosa hilera de dientes blanquísimos destellaron más allá de la oscuridad. La mujercita insignificante quiso parecer ruda.

-¿Es amiga de Serena?

-¿Qué le importa? Todavía no me ha dicho quién es usted.

Él sonrió nuevamente ante el tono autoritario de la delgada muñeca que tenía entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo era delicado, como una estatuilla de porcelana, y aun así, tenía un aire de desafío en la voz.

-Soy el teniente Haruka Tenuo. Vengo siguiendo el rastro de Serena.

Michiru se relajó aún más y casi se frota contra el torso musculoso de Haruka.

-Bien, porque ella va a necesitar ayuda. Está dispuesta a enfrentar a Seiya…

El sonido de un disparo proveniente de la casa los hizo saltar.

-¡Quédese aquí! –ordenó Haruka mientras sacaba su arma y salía disparado hacia la casa.

De una patada abrió la puerta y se detuvo, buscando algún sonido que le indicara la dirección. Maldición, estaba terriblemente oscuro allí.

Y él odiaba la oscuridad.

Un gemido leve lo alertó. Arriba. Buscando las escaleras a tientas, Haruka subió lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando entró a la habitación iluminada por la luz de la vela, vio a una mujer pelirroja agachada sobre otra que yacía en el suelo.

Serena.

La pelirroja ni se inmutó. Haruka se dio cuenta demasiado tarde como para esquivar el disparo de Seiya desde detrás de la puerta.

Un calor cubrió de pronto su brazo. Luego la quemazón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, giró su cuerpo y enfrentó a Seiya directamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Haruka pudo ver el reconocimiento en ellos a través del velo de locura que los velaba.

Apuntó al pecho y jaló el gatillo. No tuvo remordimientos. Tampoco había por qué tenerlos.

La pelirroja se puso de pie mientras miraba caer a Seiya con el pecho destrozado.

-¡No! –gritó desgarradoramente mientras se tiraba al suelo a su lado. -¡Hijo de puta! –dijo alzando su pistola hacia Haruka.

Esta vez tampoco lo pensó.

Con su arma, Haruka le dio un golpe en la cara que la hizo estrellarse contra en suelo, inconsciente.

Miró a Serena tendida a sus pies y se agachó a su lado. Tenía un disparo en el hombro pero estaba consiente. Había mucha sangre, demasiada.

-¿Estás bien, Serena?

-S-si Haruka. Gracias.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mujer desmayada.

-¿Sabes quién es?

Ella intentó reír. No lo logró.

-Una idiota. Es Beryl, la secretaria de Darién . Ahora ya sé por qué esa perra estaba tras mío todo el tiempo. Hija de puta, ella me espiaba. Me estuvieron vigilando los dos todo este tiempo.

Unos pasos acelerados subían haciendo estruendo por las escaleras.

-¡Serena! –Michiru se quedó parada con una expresión de horror en la cara.-¡Por todos los santos!

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Michiru cogió su teléfono celular y llamó a emergencias.

Haruka la miraba atento.

Cuando terminó, Michiru se acercó a la cómoda antigua que guardaba su ropa y sacó unas toallas.

-Lo siento Michi, te he ensuciado el piso.

Michiru sonrió mientras Haruka la estudiaba.

-Bien nena, has hecho cosas peores en esta casa como para preocuparte por el piso ahora. –Con eficiencia, Michiru rasgó la ropa de Serena y estudió la herida. –Aunque tu amigo el teniente cabronazo va a tener que pagarme la puerta que rompió.

Michiru lo miró desafiante y con un dejo de burla en la sonrisa que sus labios esbozaban.

Él quiso borrársela. Con los dientes, mordisqueando.

-¿El cerdo de tu ex está muerto, Sere?

-Sí -contestó Haruka- él ya no será un problema para nadie más.

**SERA QUE TODO TERMINO**


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de**** H.C.** Helena C. ("Helena de Troya")

s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**INSISTO ES ALGO FUERTE Y MUY EXPLICITO PERO ME ENCANTO LAS HISTORIA ES UN CAMBIO DE ****ROLES DARIEN ES SUMISO Y SERENA SU DOM... QUE LO TORTURA Y DISFRUTA **

**ESPERO NO OFENDER**

**Capítulo 11**

Cuando Serena se despertó, lo primero que sintió fue la suavidad de una mano sobre la suya. Y no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era Molly.

-Hola nena. –le dijo con voz cansada.

-Hola Sere. ¿Te sientes muy dolorida?

-Aún no lo sé, todavía estoy medio dormida.

Molly se acercó y besó su frente.

-Me alegro que todo haya acabado. La policía ya se fue pero en cuanto sepan que despertaste, querrán hacerte preguntas.

-Me imagino.

-Al menos el general logró que…

-¿Qué? –la interrumpió. -¿Mi padre?

-Claro Sere, él vino en cuanto Tenuo le avisó. Parece ser que estaba al corriente de todo.

_Maldito viejo_, pensó Serena pero no pudo reprimir un destello de calor dentro de su pecho. Quería abrazar a su padre. Tanto tiempo separados por culpa de Seiya.

Se estremeció al recordar a Seiya lanzarse sobre ella. ¡Y Beryl! Eso había sido lo peor de todo.

Jamás en su puta vida se le hubiese ocurrido que una mujer como Beryl pudiera estar con Seiya. Pero todo el mundo tenía dos caras, lo sabía bien. Ella misma había tenido dos caras para el mundo: una para el trabajo y otra para su vida personal. Mierda, ¿por qué uno no podía simplemente ser quien era sin juzgamientos? La habían dado de baja en el ejército por "conducta impropia". Malditos. ¿A quién le importaba si le gustaba someter s su amante? ¿A quién le hacía daño? Todos eran unos hipócritas que sacaban la bandera de las buenas costumbres para ocultar sus pecados. Había más pedófilos y violadores sueltos llevando una vida aparentemente "respetable" que hacían más daño que el que ella alguna vez pudiera causar, y sin embargo, nadie decía nada. Nadie se metía.

Suspiró con frustración.

-¿Cómo está Darién ? –preguntó por fin.

-Recuperándose. Tenuo le informó de lo sucedido. Casi hubo que atarlo para que no viniera a verte.

-¡Pero si está muy grave!

-Por eso mismo casi lo atan. Hoy le sacaron el respirador, y cuando la enfermera le dijo que lo iba a atar a la cama, él le contestó que sólo su Domina tenía derecho a atarlo. ¡Deberías haber visto la cara que puso la mujer! Dios, yo casi me muero de la risa.

Pero a Serena no le hacía gracia.

_Su Domina._

Darién estaba confundido. Estaba mezclando lujuria con amor.

Porque no era amor, por más que él le dijera que la amaba.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Sere. Déjalo ya. –interrumpió Molly.

-¿Cómo rayos puedes saber que pienso?

-Porque te conozco como si te hubiera parido, nena. Estás buscando una excusa para huir de Darién .

_Desgraciada._

-Yo no busco Excu…

Molly tapó su boca con su mano.

-Cállate, sé lo que digo. Estás pensando una manera de salir corriendo porque estás asustada.

Serena la miró con ojos que echaban chipas. Pero tenía razón. Maldita sea, siempre la tenía.

-Ahora te vas a quedar muy quietecita y tranquila hasta que puedas ir a casa –dijo Molly como si le hablara a una niñita desobediente. Estás herida en más de un sentido, y todas las heridas llevan tiempo para cicatrizar.

-Bueno, entonces déjame sola para que pueda lamerme a mis anchas.

-Ni en sueños, corazón, nunca te dejé sola y no voy a empezar ahora.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró Michiru sonriente.

-¿Ya despertó La Domina Durmiente?-Serena sonrió a Michiru.

-Ven, nena. Gracias por prestarme la casa Michi, no tenía ningún otro lado dónde ir.

-No hay problema, corazón. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, aunque me ha llevado bastante convencer a ese maleducado amigo tuyo de que pague los daños que causó.

-¿A Tenuo? –dijo Molly con sorpresa.

Michiru puso cara disgustada y frunció los labios.

-Ese patán tuvo el descaro de reírse de mí, ¿puedes creerlo?

Serena suspiró.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Michiru?

Ella abrió los ojos azules muy grandes, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Nada…

-¿Qué le dijiste, Michiru? –insistió Serena.

-¡Está bien! Le dije que si no arreglaba la puerta lo iba a sentar sobre mi regazo y le iba a dejar el culo rojo a palmetazos.

Serena y Molly se echaron a reír. Michi apenas le llegaría al pecho a Haruka. Seguramente uno solo de los brazos de Haruka Tenuo pesaba más que Michiru entera. La imagen era hilarante.

Aunque las tres sabían que allí estaba lo interesante. Serena no pudo dejar de notar el interés en la mirada de Michiru. Duro, rudo y grande. Ideal para el tipo de desafío que Michiru amaba.

Pobre Haruka.

No sabía dónde se había metido. Pero, ¿lo sabría Michiru?

-Bien, chicas. Ya que todo está bien, déjenme dormir otro poco. Hay suficiente calmante en mi suero como para tumbar a un caballo. Vayan a seguir con sus absurdos planes de dominar el mundo y déjenme en paz un par de horas.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Serena dedicó un último pensamiento a Darién y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

**UNA PAREJA RENACE**


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de**** H.C.** Helena C. ("Helena de Troya")

s**in fines de lucro o promoción.**

**INSISTO ES ALGO FUERTE Y MUY EXPLICITO PERO ME ENCANTO LAS HISTORIA ES UN CAMBIO DE ****ROLES DARIEN ES SUMISO Y SERENA SU DOM... QUE LO TORTURA Y DISFRUTA **

**ESPERO NO OFENDER**

**Capítulo 12**

Se sentía mejor. De hecho, ya estaba hastiado de tantos cuidados.

El día que pudo volver a su casa, fue un día feliz para Darién.

Pero hubiese sido un día realmente feliz si Serena hubiese estado allí. No la había visto desde hacía varios días.

Había estado muy distante, no podía explicarse por qué, pero así era. ¿Habría muerto su interés por él? Quizás, ahora de que Seiya no estaba acechando, ella volvería a lo que quiera que haya sido su vida antes. Pero Darién desconocía completamente cómo habría sido entonces.

Nada indicaba que hubiese un problema, sólo su ausencia.

Su primo lo llevó en su auto hasta la casa. Le ayudó a bajar su maleta y se marchó, argumentando que debía volver al trabajo.

El trabajo.

El suyo, por lo pronto, debería esperar unos días más. No era que no se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a la oficina, pero no se sentía con ganas de enfrentar las miles de preguntas que le harían.

Afortunadamente, Malachite había mantenido alejados del hospital a las visitas curiosas. Lo último que necesitaba era más molestias.

Afortunadamente, todo había quedado como un accidente callejero. No quería imaginar lo que hubiese sido si Seiya los hubiese sorprendido en la habitación con Serena…

Serena.

Volvió a pensar en ella y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¡Dios, cómo la extrañaba!

Dejó la maleta en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Un susurro detrás lo asustó.

-Llegas tarde, muchachito.

Dejó caer el vaso, sorprendido.

-¡Serena! ¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí? –sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos.

-Bien, esa no es manera de dirigirte a mí, esclavo.

Un calor inundó a Darién de repente. Supo que sus mejillas estaban rojas antes de oír la ira de Serena.

-L-lo siento Domina. Bienvenida Domina.

Ella se acercó y se pudo delante de él.

Llevaba un delgado vestido de seda que dejaba sus muslos, sus sabrosos muslos a la vista.

Serena lo tomó por la nuca y lo acercó a su boca. El beso fue tierno. Rompió el contacto pero aún lo sostuvo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Aún quieres esto, Darién?

Él no dudó.

-Sí, Domina.

-¿Estás dispuesto a amarme y entregarte a mí?

-Sí, Domina.

-Porque si seguimos con esto, las cosas van a cambiar, Darién.

-Dime lo que quieres de mí, Domina.

-Total entrega. Total sumisión. Serás mi esclavo y yo seré tu ama. Tu cuerpo me pertenece y soy la dueña de tu placer. Es mi voluntad si te dejo tener un orgasmo o no. Hasta ahora he sido demasiado indulgente contigo. No más. A partir del momento que te entregues a mí, comienza tu entrenamiento. Te voy a disciplinar a menudo para enseñarte quién manda aquí. Para que aprendas a ser un verdadero sumiso.

Darién bajó la cabeza. Ella lo notó.

-¿Te arrepientes, Darién?

-No Domina.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé si seré un buen esclavo, Domina.

-Lo sé, Darién, lo sé. Pero que seas un buen esclavo es mi responsabilidad. Por eso, vamos a hacer una prueba ahora. Quítate los pantalones.

Rápido fue poco. En un segundo, Darién estaba desnudo. Completamente.

Serena sonrió para dentro.

-Ahora arrodíllate ante el sofá.

Cuando él así lo hizo, Serena sacó las cuerdas que había traído con ella. Esta vez estaba preparada.

Ató sus manos a la espalda y lo dejó allí, con las piernas muy abiertas. La visión de ese hermoso culo blanco era impagable.

Con una de sus fustas de cuero, Serena le dio una nalgada dura.

-Tu actitud en el hospital no me gustó.

Darién se quedó lívido. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Serena se enteró.

-¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando escuché a las enfermeras hablar de ti? ¿Sabes lo que sentí al enterarme de que estuviste haciéndote el galán con esas zorras? ¿Ese es tu respeto por mí, Darién?

-¡Lo siento Domina! –plaf! Otro fustazo.-Lo siento, Domina, no volverá a suceder.

-No se te permitirán orgasmos hasta que yo lo decida. Ese será tu castigo por tu falta.

Serena continuó, hasta que el culo de Darién estaba marcado al rojo vivo. Había sido dura, pero quería que supiera lo que era un verdadero castigo y la disciplina. Los juegos de La Mansión eran sólo eso: Juegos. Esto sería la vida real.

-¿Vas a servirme con respeto, Darién?

-Sí, Domina. ¿Recuerdas la palabra de seguridad, Domina?

Serena se quedó mirándolo.

-Sí, ¿qué hay con ella?-se puso alerta. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? -Milenium.

No podía dejarlo pasar. Era una regla y ella no la quebraría. Lo desató.

Darién se puso de pie y se frotó las muñecas.

-Lo siento Serena, pero necesitaba esto. Necesito estar delante de ti cuando te diga esto. –Darién se arrodilló ante ella y besó sus pies. –Te amo Serena, estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi en el club. Sé que no te soy indiferente, se también que no soy un buen sumiso. Pero quiero serlo. Quiero amarte como desees, que me dejes adorarte, darte placer. Quiero entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, que tomes placer de mí y me lo des cuando lo merezca. Quiero una vida a tu lado, que tengamos una familia. Maldición, quiero todo contigo. Soy tuyo, ya soy tuyo. En el hospital sólo era un juego estúpido, pero te juro mi Domina, que no volverá a suceder. Y si lo hago de nuevo, por favor, castígame, enséñame mi lugar. Quiero pertenecerte, ser todo lo que quieras. No habrá placer más grande ni recompensa más valiosa que hacer sonreír a mi dueña, a ti, Sere. Te has convertido en una parte imprescindible de mi vida y mi corazón. Has llegado donde nadie más pudo llegar jamás. Por favor, mi ama. Déjame amarte.

Serena lo observó detenidamente. Su voz era un manojo de desesperación, de rendición. Se alejó unos pasos, dándole la espalda.

Darién la observó con el corazón en la mano. _¿La habría hecho enojar?_ _¡Que me parta un rayo si fue así!_

Serena buscó la cajita que había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor. Sacó el contenido y lo escondió en su puño cerrado y volvió junto a Darién .

-Extiende tu mano, muchachito.

Una mano temblorosa se extendió hacia ella. Las rodillas de Darién temblaban sobre la fría superficie del piso.

Ella abrió la mano y descubrió un objeto metálico. Era una cadena gruesa de plata, con una pequeña plaqueta entre los eslabones. Ella extendió la pulsera sobre su muñeca y la abrochó. El corazón de Darién latía vertiginosamente ante el inmenso significado del acto.

-Con esta joya te hago mío, Darién Chiba. Mientras quieras estar a mi cuidado, la llevarás con orgullo y amor. Ninguna mujer podrá reclamarte ni tú podrás estar con otra mientras la lleves. ¿Entiendes? Esto es un compromiso, muchachito. No me gustaría que lo olvides.

Darién sonrió.

-No Domina. La llevaré con el mayor orgullo.

-Yo me comprometo a cuidar de ti y de tu cuerpo, porque eres mío ahora. Entiende que si te castigo, me estaré castigando a mí misma por haber fallado. Tu dolor no será nada comparado al mío por fracasar. No te haré ningún daño nunca, y…

Ella se quedó callada. Darién no quiso romper la solemnidad del momento, pero Serena no parecía poder seguir.

-¿Y qué, Domina?

Ella tenía los ojos húmedos cuando lo miró.

-…y amarte, Darién. Porque yo te amo, muchachito.

La sonrisa de Darién era inmensa. La felicidad más absoluta lo invadió.

_Su dueña lo amaba. Su Domina le había dicho que lo amaba._

-Serena… me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ella no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima. Era demasiada emoción. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en estos últimos tiempos.

Tomó el rostro de Darién entre sus manos y se acercó hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz.

-Entonces hazme sentir bien, Darién. Llévame arriba y ámame, demuéstrame cuánto quieres complacerme.

Darién intentó cargarla escaleras arriba, pero Serena no lo dejó. Sabía que aún no estaba bien del todo. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó arriba.

Una vez que entraron al cuarto, los juegos quedaron de lado. No hubo sogas, no hubo restricciones visuales. Simplemente se abrazaron y se devoraron lentamente, arrojándose a la cama.

Las ropas desaparecieron, quedaron piel contra piel, respiración contra respiración.

Darién se hundió entre sus piernas y se deleitó con su excitación hasta que le dio el primer orgasmo, luego fue a por el segundo.

Serena vibraba y se estremecía. La conexión entre ellos era cada vez más fuerte, más ardiente. Lo tumbó de espaldas y se ubicó sobre él.

-Déjate montarte, amor. Voy a tomar el placer de tu cuerpo.

Lentamente, Serena se deslizó sobre él, caliente, ansiosa, necesitada. Cuando estuvo completamente en el interior de ella, Darién exhaló fuertemente.

-¡Dios, sí! Te sientes tan bien, Serena.

Abrazó sus caderas y dejó que lo montara, despacio primero, luego más fuerte.

El orgasmo se construía despacio, ardiente.

-Mírame a los ojos, Darién. Mira quien te da placer. ¿Quién te da placer, Darién?

-Tú mi ama, tú me das placer.

Estaba al borde del abismo, una estocada más y caerían ambos al precipicio.

-¿A quién perteneces, Darién ?

Y en el estertor previo al orgasmo, la voz de Darién sonó ronca y cálida.

-A ti, te pertenezco, Domina.

El orgasmo barrió duramente sus cuerpos. Serena cayó sobre su torso aún cubierto de vendajes. Él emitió un gemido bajo.

-Lo siento, amor. ¿Te hice daño?

-No Domina, nunca, nunca me harás daño.

Ella sonrió. Este hombre maravilloso había robado su corazón, le había hecho volver a soñar y a tener esperanzas de nuevo.

-Te amo, Darién.

-Yo también te amo, Sere.

Cuando separaron sus cuerpos, se quedaron abrazados largo rato.

Serena estaba pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede, Domina?

-Estaba pensando que me vendría bien que me des un baño. Tal vez luego un masaje.

-¿Te duele el hombro aún?

-Un poco.

-Bien. Porque tienes que volver al trabajo.

Ella rio.

-Si estás pensando que voy a volver a ese maldito inframundo, estás loco, Darién.

-Verás, nena. Seré tu esclavo, pero aún sigo siendo tu jefe en la empresa. Y como mi nueva secretaria, hay muchas cosas de las que tienes que ocuparte.

-¿Perdón? –ella tenía una cara de incredulidad que lo hizo reír.

-Me quedé sin secretaria, ¿recuerdas? ¿Beryl, la cómplice de Seiya? ¿La que te disparó? Me pareció que era justo que ocuparas su puesto.

Serena sonrió abiertamente. Un montón de ideas llenaron su cabeza. Ideas despiadadas.

-¿Quieres que sea tu secretaria?

-¿Estás dispuesta?

-Claro. ¿Estás tú dispuesto? Porque te advierto que no será fácil trabajar conmigo.

-Ya sé que eres una condenada controladora, Serena. Y te amo por eso. Creo que nos irá de maravillas juntos.

-Yo también lo creo. Pero ahora quiero mi baño, muchachito.

Darién se levantó de la cama y salió desnudo hacia el baño.

Serena miró su trasero rojo.

Iba a ser muy divertido trabajar con el "jefazo rompe pelotas". Iba a ser muy feliz viviendo con él.

Darién asomó la cabeza.

-Tu baño está listo, Domina.

Fin.

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA LA TRAMA **


End file.
